El poder de lo salvaje
by YileBerry
Summary: Antes pensaba que mi vida era perfecta, sin gran preocupación, sólo tener que pensar que hacer con mi futuro y mi vida. tenía una linda pareja y buenos amigos. y sigo pensando que mi vida era perfecta, pero ya no hay tiempo de llorar sobre la leche derramada y hoy, aquí delante de todos , juró que cumpliré con la misión que se me fue encomendada
1. chapter 1 ¿¡QUÉ YO QUE?

capitulo1: **¿¡QUE YO QUE!?.**

Como cada mañana, una hermosa y tranquila pelirosa se despierta para poder asistir a clase como hace normalmente, la chica de fácil y adorable desper...

-¡HARUNO SAKURA DESPIERTA AHORA!-Fue el grito de la madre de dicha chica.

Okey, olviden todo lo de arriba, la chica pelirosa de tranquilo despertar no tenía absolutamente nada, la pequeña chica tiene un enorme carácter y gran genio que en algunas ocasiones ni ella misma se aguantaba y aparte de eso un sueño más pesado que la misma torre de Tokio, así que como cada mañana su madre luchaba contra su sueño para poder despertarla y enviarla a clase, para así poder tener un gran futuro y ser un excelente profesional.

\- ¡LEVANTATE! -Fue el estruendoso ruido que logró al fin despertar a la perezosa joven.

-¡Ya desperté!.-Grito de manera sobresaltada Sakura levantandose y casi cayendose de su cama.

-Perfecto, porque si no estás lista en cinco minutos llegarás tarde a clase.- mientras se retiraba del cuarto a seguir haciendo el desayuno.

Y como si hubiera un resorte donde ella estaba acostada, se levantó disparada al baño para poder lavarse y vertirse con el uniforme de la secundaria Konoha, el cual consistía en una falda Tableada negra que le llegaba a mediación del muslo, una camisa estilo marinero blanca con una corbata roja y unas medias hasta las rodillas con sus respectivos zapatos escolares. Ya bañada y vestida, bajo corriendo con su mochila en dirección a la cocina y tomando una sola tostada, salió corriendo de su casa con dirección a la escuela.

De camino a la secundaria se fue terminando su pequeño desayuno y al mismo tiempo pensando un poco, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que.

 **Ring...**

Fue el ruido de su celular sonando y avisando que un mensaje le había llegado, llevando su mano a su bolsillo sacó su pequeño celular y revisando quien le había escrito.

 _"Te fuiste demasiado rápido y no me dejaste desearte un lindo y feliz cumpleaños hija, te quiero._

 _Att: Mamá~._

Eso, era su cumpleaños número diecisiete , no podía creer que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, todavía recordaba cuando tenía siete años y se la pasaba jugando con...

-¡Apresurate Teme llegaremos tarde!.-Grito de forma escandalosa un chico de brillante cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules.

-No sería así si tu no te levantaras tan tarde en las mañanas, Dobe-. Fue la respuesta del antes llamado "Teme" el cual era un chico de alborotado Cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color.

Ellos... las personas que estaban empezando a invadir sus pensamientos, sus antiguos mejores amigos, a los cuales conocía desde que tenía uso de razón pero que de un día para otro se alejaron de ella como si no fuera nada, Como si su amistad nunca hubiera importado. Sin darse cuenta al ir metida en sus pensamientos terminó chocando contra el chico rubio el cual iba en las mismas pero caminando de espaldas, al ser mucho más pesado que la chica, terminó llevándosela consigo al suelo y terminando él encima de ella.

-Disculpa, no vi por donde.. -Al evantar sus jades ojos y al notar quien era, rápidamente empujó el cuerpo del chico y sin terminar sus disculpas se levantó empezando a limpiarse el uniforme.

-¿Eh? ¡Sakura-chan!- Fue la exclamación del rubio al percatarse con quien se había tropezado-. ¿Porque no la detuviste Teme?-. Pregunto casi a grito el rubio -. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que día es hoy? Quería felicitarla, tu más que nadie debería saberlo, Tu...-Pero fue interrumpido con una heladora mirada.

-Callate idiota, vámonos-. Y sin esperar respuesta, empezó a caminar.

El rubio bajo la cabeza con ojos tristes pero sin más se levantó rápidamente para alcanzar a su amargado amigo, nunca se la encuentran y cuando menos su amigo quiere verla es cuando se le estrella en la cara, literalmente.

 **...**

-Precisamente debo toparmelos hoy .-Fue el triste pensamiento de la chica al seguir caminando a su clase asignada.

Desde que intento por última vez acercarse a ellos y fue humillada brutalmente por el pelinegro, decidió alejarse completamente de esos dos, se dio cuenta que para ellos ella sólo fue un estorbo y una gran molestia, ¿Quien se iba a estar aguantando a una chica que cada dos por tres se iba chocando con todo por la vida? y que por consecuencia vivía llorando, Pero ya eso es cuento viejo.

Iba ya casi llegando a su salon indicado cuando un abrazo de oso la sacó de su ensoñación y al ser girada cual trompo provoca que espabilara totalmente de sus sueños.

-Hmp.. Feliz cumpleaños Sakura .-Escucho la felicitación de la persona que la estaba abrazando y que anteriormente la levantó dándole vueltas.

\- ¿Ah? ¡NEJI-KUN!-. Fue el grito de alegría de la pelirosa la cual como pudo, se volteó todavía en brazos del antes llamado Neji y le correspondió pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico.- ¡Gracias.-Agradeci la pelirosa apretando más el agarré.

-No hay de que Cerezo .-respondió también apretando más el abrazó.

Todavía abrazados el chico sonrió de manera burlona al logras sentir una helada mirada y una totalmente enojada que sabía muy bien a quienes pertenecía, desde que la chica le había contado la que pasó, se había empeñado a abrazar y ser la persona mas amorosa con ella y aunque realmente le nacía ser amoroso y protector con ella, su cariño aumentaba más al saber que esos dos idiotas estaban por ahí viendo.

-¿Cómo está mi hermosa novia en su cumpleaños?-. Grito se manera que los dos chicos pudieran escuchar, pero sin ocultar el tono de burla que sólo la chica en sus brazos pudo detectar.

\- Jajajajaja no seas tonto.-Le reprendio la pelirosa mientras se separaba un poco y le daba un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

\- ¡Pero cerezo! Tu me besaste ¿Acaso no significó nada para ti?-. Decía de forma dramática poniéndole cara de tragedia a la pelirosa la cual se puso roja por la revelación la cual nadie debía saber.

-¡Neji! Fueron como tres veces y tu sabes que fue sólo para ayudarte ¡Idiota?.-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un adorable puchero a los ojos del chico.

Cualquiera, véase todos, que no los conociera, repito véase todos, pensarían que son realmente novios ya que toda la conversación fue realizada con la chica todavía en brazos del chico el cual no se le veía ademán de bajarla, es más, la habia acomodado mejor para que Sakura literalmente se sentará en sus manos en una posición algo , véase muy, comprometedora a los ojos de los demás.

\- Pero para mi si fue algo especial-. Le dijo Neji con un puchero que no le duro mucho ya que una risa fue lo que salió.

-Ya no seas tonto, sabes que cuando me pides finjo ser tu novia y eso, por desgracia, implica que debo abrazarte, besarte y tomarte de la mano -. Dice mientras hacía gestos de tragedia y desgracia.

-Ja ja ja, Si tu muy chistosita-. Fue su respuesta al comentario de la pelirosa que respondió con una simple sonrisa-. Muy bien My Lady, hoy Usted es la hermosa cumpleañera así que usted será tratada cual Reina-. Le decía Neji mientras estratégicamente acomodada estilo nupcial a la pelirosa y empezaba a entrar al salón.

Todos los que presenciaron dicho espectáculo quedaron, literalmente, con la boca abierta, ya que no sabían que clase de relación llevaban estos dos chicos, siempre se les vio juntos y muy unidos pero jamás pensaron que existían esas clases de confianzas entre ellos dos.

 **...**

Se lograba ver a ambos chicos caminar con dirección al gimnasio ¿Porque al Gimnasio? Pues al estar los dos tan metidos en su estúpido juego perdieron la hora de entrada y el profesor muy amablemente, véase el sarcasmo, les dijo que se largaran de su vista en ese mismo instante, así que sin tener nada más que hacer ambos chicos se fueron al gimnasio a practicar un poco gimnasia y pasar las horas muertas.

-Muy bien cerezo, haz mejorado mucho pero el día de hoy voy a exigirte mucho más ¿Entendido?-. Le dice mientras entra al cambiador masculino y ella solamente asentía y entraba a su cambiador correspondiente.

La chica dentro del vestidor fue directamente a su casillero a buscar su uniforme para empezar con la práctica con su amigo. Cuando estaba sacando su uniforme una extraña sensación de estar siendo observada la invadió y rápidamente poso su mirada al lugar donde sentía la mirada, algo temerosa se fue acercando al lugar con uniforme en mano pero cuando se estaba por asomar al lugar la voz de Neji la interrumpio.

-¡Oye niña Rosa! ¿Estas lista? .-pregunta desde el otro lado de la puerta del vestidor de chicas.

¿eh? ¡Ah! ¡Si, Si Neji ya voy! .-grito Sakura que corrió rápidamente a ponerse el uniforme.

Ya cambiada rápidamente salió del lugar para encontrarse a su amigo en las barras del gimnasio dando vueltas y balanceadose de un lado a otro como si se tratase de un mono pero al notar su presencia el chico salta dando unas vueltas en el aire para al final aterrizar de forma perfecta.

-¿Estas lista Haruno?-. Le pregunta acercándose a ella.

-Por supuesto responde de manera desafiante.

-¡Bien! Empecemos entonces, haz el circuito en el menor tiempo posible y totalmente corrido, tu parkourt debe ser fluido ¿Entendido?.- explica las condiciones Neji.

Sakura al recibir la señal de inicio empieza a correr hacía a unas pequeñas plataformas donde solamente se podría mantener estando en un sólo pie para luego seguir a unas cuerdas como lianas empezando a balancearse como un mono. Neji al estar observando logró notar como un extraño brillo apareció al rededor suyo y como unas extrañas orejas y cola de mono aparecían, Neji mira con los ojos totalmente abiertos el cambio de apariencia de Sakura pero está rápidamente volvió a la normalidad, luego de las lianas Sakura empezó a correr por una columna empinada de una forma extremadamente rápida, Neji vuelve a mostrarse impresionado al ver que ahora apareció unas orejas rosas de conejo, sus pies ahora tomaron forma de las patas traseras de un conejo y en su trasero apareció una esponjosa y abultada cola de conejo, Neji no cabía en su sorpresa, iban dos veces que le parecía ver a la chica con partes de animales pero solamente era cuestión de segundo y se decía a si mismo que sólo era su imaginación, después de esa columna empinada la chica con gran fluidez empezó a subir un muro de roca artificial cual zorro, Y nuevamente Neji penso que esa mañana había ingerido alguna droga porque nuevamente vio a la chica con aspecto animal aunque ahora en vez de la cola de conejito, era a de un zorro de color rosa y unas orejas de igual color, Ya cuando la chica iba bajando, está tenía que bajar por unas barras dando vueltas y saltos haciendo la ver como si estuviera volando, Ahora si Neji estaba convencido de haber sido drogado por alguien porque ahora vio a la chica con unas alas negras en su espalda. Sakura al ya pasar la última barra cae en perfecta pose para finalizar su recorrido, al suspirar por haber finalizado voltea a ver a su amigo el cual tiene un rostro impresión como si hubiera visto algo imposible.

-¿Hey?... ¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntaba entre jadeos por el esfuerzo realizado.

-¿Ah?... ¡No nada! Esto.. Bien hecho.- felicita ya saliendo de su impresión.

Sakura se va acercando a su amigo poco a poco al ver que este no piensa acercarse por andar en su mundo, pero al estar a dos pasos de Neji una extraña luz morada aparece como rayo entre ellos dos causando que estos se fueran de espalda por la sorpresa. Al abrir los ojos se encuentran con una extraña criatura, la extraña criatura parecía humana, pero su tono de piel era de un color morado casi negro, tenía tres cuernos en su cabeza y sus ojos parecían los de una serpiente y poseía un enorme osico el cual iba de un lado al otro de su rostro, en él se asomaban unos extraños colmillos los cuales eran descomunales y con forma curvada totalmente llenos de viscosa baba de un extraño tono verde y amarillo. Su cuerpo tenía una apariencia humana pero al mismo tiempo animal ya que su espalda está curvada y llena de pelo del mismo color de su cuerpo, en su pecho unos pequeños cuernos se asomaban y sus brazos y patas eran los de un lobo con enormes y filosas garras.

-¿Ah?..¡AAAHHHH! ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO!? .-Grito de forma desgarradora Sakura mientras que aún en el suelo se arrastraba de espaldas para alejarse lo más posible de la extraña criatura.

-Maldicion... - Preocupado, Neji rápidamente se levanta y para sorpresa de Sakura, Neji lleva su mano a un collar y una pequeña luz lo rodea para luego rodearlo a él completamente.

Neji da un salto mortal de espalda para caer de pie y subir sus brazos los cuales brillaron y tomaron forma de las manos de un mono para luego empezar a dar vueltas de estrella consecutivamente y quedar parado de manos, Al estarlo sus pies empezaron a brillar y también tomaron forma de los pies de un mono, Luego de eso este vuelve a quedar de pie, Este corre hacía adelante y salta dando unas vueltas en el aire y al cae de pie unas orejas y cola de mono aparecen. Al desaparecer la Luz que rodeaba a Neji está pudo apreciar mejor la nueva apariencia de su amigo provocando más sorpresa aún en su rostro.

-¿¡QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO!?.-Volvio a gritar de forma desgarradora la pelirosa al ver en lo que su amigo se había convertido.

-¡Sakura!.- grito llamando su atención Neji -.¡Cállate y Calmate! ordenó-. Necesito que te pongas en un lugar seguro, Esa cosa es peligrosa y no quiero que te pase algo .- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la alejaba un poco del lugar.

La pelirosa simplemente asintió y corrió hacía las gradas poniéndose detrás de estas, La extraña cosa seguía babeando y gruñiendo esperando a que Neji hiciera el primer ataque. Neji algo preocupado miraba la bestia con desafío pensando que ataque usar.

-Biiiiien.. Ya que tu no planeas atacar, lo haré yo.-Deijo la bestia con una voz rasposa y grabe, con un tono de burla y perversion en sus palabras.

La bestia se puso en cuatro patas e hizo su cuerpos para atras, como preparándose para tomar impulso, pero lo que realmente hizo fue gruñir y expulsar una asquerosa baba de su boca la cual iba dirigida a Neji, Quien rápidamente con unos saltos esquivó la baba, dando cuenta que dicha baba era un ácido que derritio el piso. Neji aún más preocupado al caer de pie se puso en pose de batalla y dando un golpe con el pie al piso dos enormes rocas salieron y se colocaron a los costados suyos, y dando una patada al aire una de las rocas salió dirigida con gran velocidad hacía la bestia y dando otra consecutiva la otra roca también fue en la misma dirección. La bestia rápidamente salto a los lados esquivando el ataque de rocas de Neji el cual siguió después de lanzar esas dos, la bestia como podía esquivaba las rocas y alguna que otra las derretia que con su baba ácida. Aún esquivando la bestia logró hacerse a un lado para corre en dirección a Neji como si se tratase de un toro que va a cornar a un torero, Pero Neji dando un salto lo esquivó, lo que no pensó era que detrás suyo se encontraba Sakura la cual estaba totalmente asustada viendo a esa cosa corriendo en su dirección con intención de herirla.

-¡SAKURA!.-Grito desgaradoramente Neji al ver que no podría ayudar a su amiga.

Sakura viendo su fin frente de si, atinó a cerrar los ojos y cubrir con las brazos esperando la llegada de su final, pero pasaron unos segundos y nada pasaba, asustada abrió uno de sus ojos para ver que había sucedido y lo que vio la dejo perpleja. Delante suyo se encontraba un chico de cabello azabache con dos grandes orejas de lobo azuladas, una alborotada cola del mismo color de las orejas pero con la punta blanca y podía ver que sus pies ahora era dos patas de lobo azules con blanco y unas garras totalmente afiladas.

-¿Sa.. Sasuke?-. Exclamó sorprendida al ver al chico delante suyo con una barrera de fuego la cual fue la que evitó que la bestia la tocará.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte... Maldita bestia de mierda -Siseo una forma que le puso los vellos de punta a Sakura, nunca había escuchado tan enojado a Sasuke en su vida.

-¡Sakura-Chan! ¿Te encuentras bien? .-pregunto Naruto llegando a su lado y tomandola por los brazos empezando a escanearla a ver su está había sufrido alguna herida.

-Si.. si Naruto, Estoy nos.- aún sorprendida viendo a Naruto también con partes de animale, pero las de él eran las de un zorro.

\- Me alegro ttebayo-. Suspiro aliviado el rubio llevándose una mano al aquí, vamos a acabar con esta cosa dijo mientras sonreía y se iba junto a Sasuke que los miraba de reojo desde que llegó.

Sakura miraba a los dos muchachos impresionada y como ahora Neji se ponía al lado de ellos para ponerse en posición de pelea.

-¿Que clase de Anti es Neji?.- pregunto Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al antes llamado anti.

-Uno clase B Sasuke, es muy poderoso, nunca había visto uno así .-Contesto preocupado el chico Hyuga a los otros dos.

-¿¡Un clase B!? ¿¡Pero esos no eran un simple mito!? .-Exclamo en un grito completo el chico zorro.

-No dobe, estos se presentan cuando un anti de mayor rango se los ordena o.. -Sasuke fue interrumpido.

-O Cuando el personal tigre está cerca.-Termino de explicar Neji preocupado, ellos podían ser tres, pero estaba Sakura ahí, algún ataque podía dirigirse a ella y hacerle daño.

-Bien, Ahora son tres, creo que es algo injusto que estén todos ustedes contra mi sólo-.Y con una sonrisa diabólica el Anti chasquea los dedos y dos antis mas aparecen a cada lado suyo.

Ambos antis eran idénticos pero de diferente color, ambos eran la extraña combinación de la cabeza de una serpiente pero con el cuerpo de una iguana, aunque en diversas partes de su cuerpo tenían cuernos y en la punta de su cola una extraña bola con muchos picos en ella.

Los tres chicos se preocuparon más, los tres antis eran de rango B, y aunque podían contra uno, contra tres era algo totalmente diferente. Las tres bestias pegaron un extraño rugido antes de correr hacía los tres chicos y empezarán una pelea de uno contra uno, la batalla estaba un poco dispareja, ya que los Antis tenían la ventaja de ser más fuertes,  
Sasuke estaba algo herido ya que una de las extrañas serpiente-iguana lo había alcanzado con su cola picuda y le había dejado herida una pierna, a pesar de aguantar muy bien el dolor no podía moverse con total libertad como quería.

El anti al ver a Sasuke pensando en su movimiento y mirando cada dos por tres a Sakura aprovecho su distracción para correr a una velocidad impactante hacía él y dar una vuelta con la intención de acertarle un golpe en la cabeza con su cola, Sakura al estar pendiente de la pelea vio la intención de la bestia y con los ojos llenos de miedo salió corriendo en dirección al chico.

-¡Sasuke!.-Fue lo único que escucharon todos antes de ver como una resplandeciente luz cubría a ambos chicos.

Sasuke fue el único que logró ver bien todo, desde que escucho el grito supo las intención de la chica y de manera automática se volteó preparado para agarrarla y cubriría con su cuerpo, pero en contra de todo pronóstico lo que realmente paso lo deja totalmente impresionado, la chica pasando por encima de él con un gran salto el resplandor que empezó a cubrirla y como está en el aire poco a poco se iba transformado, En el aire a Sakura empezaron a salirle unas extrañas orejas de tigre de un raro color rosa con negro, en su trasero empezó a formarse una larga cola del mismo color con las misma rayas negras y para finalizar, sus pies se transformaron en dos patas de tigre totalmente peludas de color rosa y negro pero una mata de alborotado pelo blanco estaba encima de ellas. La chica se encontraba situada en frente de Sasuke el cual la miraba sin poder ocultar su impresión de todo lo que estaba pasando y delante de los dos chicos se encontraba una barrera de un rosa totalmente oscuro pero que era transparente.

-¿¡Esa no es la misma barrera que forma Itachi-ni!? sorprendí Naruto al ver aquello.

-Si, es la misma y mucho más fuerte.-Explico de forme neutra Neji, pero por dentro estaba preocupado por su amiga y muy, pero muy impactado.

-No vuelvas a lastimar a mis amifos.-Dijo Sakura de una forma que asustó a todos, era un tono de voz algo espectral, como si estuviera siendo controlada por su gran poder.

Y aunque los chicos no la vieran de frente, los Antis si y lograban ver como sus ojos estaban totalmente blancas y el ver eso, les provocó un terrible miedo. Sakura levantó su mano y está provocó que la barrera se desapareciera pero en su reemplazo tres esferas de luz aparecieron encima de su mano y con un simple movimiento de la misma las tres esferas se lanzaron en dirección de los tres Antis impactandoles de llenó y acabando con ellos se forma instantánea.

Los tres chicos miraban de forma impactada lo que había acabado de pasar pero el ruido de un cuerpo impactando con el suelo los sacó a todos se su estupor y vieron que la chica pelirosa va la salido de su trance y habia caido sentada al suelo, la chica se miraba las manos que eran unas garras de tigre de forma sorprevisa. Los tres chicos al pasar la sorpresa salieron corriendo en dirección a la chica y se agacharon junto a ella.

-Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien? .-Pregunto de forma preocupada Sasuke, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Eh?..Si... estoy bien.-Contesto de forma ida.

llamo Neji sacándole de su estado de Shock y haciéndole ver la realidad de las cosas.

-Yo.. ¿¡PODRÍAN EXPLICARME QUE RAYOS PASO AQUI!? ¿¡PO..PORQUE SOY UN MALDITO TIGRE!? ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ERAN ESAS COSAS!? ¿¡Y PORQUE USTEDES TAMBIÉN SON ANIMALES!?.-Exclamo soltando todas las preguntas que tenía en la mente de golpe.

-Ya te diremos todas las cosas que necesitas sabes Sakura, pero lo principal que debes saber, es que tu eres el familiar de tigre.-dijo Sasuke poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿¡QUÉ YO QUÉ!?.-Grito sorprendida Sakura.

-Esta será una tarde muy larga.-Suspiro Neji resignado.

\- Pero al menos uno de nosotros la disfrutara-. Dice con una sonrisa Naruto al ver como Sasuke no se separaba de la sorprendida chica que hacía preguntas diestra y siniestra y su amigo trataba de calmarla fallando en el intentó.

Ese había sido un singular cumpleaños...

 **N/A: Okey, estoy bastante, bastante nerviosa, Es mi primera historia y creanme cuando les digo que no estaba muy segura de si subirla o no, pero mi amiga AriCat (Y actual mentora aunque ella no lo acepte(?)) me animo a hacerlo y pues, aqui esta. Espero les guste, ire subiendo tal vez semanalmente los capitulos, tengo ya unos 7 listos asi que no se preocupen que no la dejare abandonada.** **gracias de antemano si dejan algun comentario, aunque los respondere, soy nueva manejando Fanfiction asi que paso a paso. nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Yile..**


	2. Chapter 2 Aceptando a medias

Capitulo 2: **Aceptando a medias.**

Sakura, aún transformada en su forma de familiar de tigre, iba caminando con los otros tres que ya habían vuelto a su forma original, los cuatro iban en dirección a la parte trasera de la escuela, Sasuke le había dando su chaqueta con capucha para que Sakura pudiera taparse las orejas y la cola y como Sakura era mucho más pequeña la chaqueta del chico si cumplía la función de taparle la cola.

-Bien, Naruto vigila que nadie este cerca.-ordenó Neji mientras se acercaba a un gran árbol y lo golpeaba unas cinco veces.

Cuando Neji realizó los cinco golpes, el árbol empezó a abrirse por un lado y los chicos tomando a Sakura entraron rápidamente al árbol que como se abrió se empezó a cerrar. Dentro del árbol Sakura no lograba ver nada, ya que todo se encontraba a oscuras pero mientras más entraban una pequeña antorcha empezaba a alumbrar una puerta.

-Sakura-Chan, Bienvenida a la guarida.-Le dijo Naruto mientras abre la puerta dejando ver lo que está ocultaba.

Al abrir totalmente la puerta logró ver el interior del lugar, se habría esperado una vieja cueva donde habrían cosas de algún laboratorio o santuario pero lo que vio era más bien parecido al departamento de algún joven, logró ver que en un lado había una cocina con fregadero, nevera incluidas y podría imaginarse que dentro de los estantes marrones habría comida y algunos aperitivos o dulces. Por el otro lado vio unos sillones, uno grande y dos individuales para ser más específicos y delante de este había una televisión de pantalla plana. Pudo ver otras puertas pero no se podía imaginar lo que habría dentro.

-Ven Sakura, vamos a volverte a tu forma original.- dijo Sasuke tomandola de la mano y llevándola en dirección a una de las puertas misteriosas.

Al pasar entró a una habitación mucho más diferente a la anterior, está si parecía un santuario, había seis pedestales y encima de este había un cofre, cada cofre tenía una figura menos en el de la mitad aparte de que cinco de ellos estaba abiertos menos el antes mencionado.

-Ven Sakura, siéntate aquí .-Le indicó Sasuke llevándola a unos cogines que estaban frente a los pedestales.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.- pregunto Sakura mientras se sentaba donde se le había indicado.

\- No te preocupes, no te haré nada malo-. con un tono entre tierno y tranquilo para que la chica Haruno se relajara.-Solo te volveré a tu verdadera identidad Sakura, ya te había dice mientras se acerca al cofre que no estaba abierto y lo tomaba.-Lo que está aquí dentro te pertenece Sakura-. mientras se devuelve a donde estaba ella y se y toma lo que aquí extendiendole el cofre.

Sakura extrañada estiró su mano y con una de sus garras abrió lentamente el cofre, Cuando estuvo totalmente abierto logró ver un hermoso collar en la cual se veían una luna y un sol juntas, Cuando Sakura fue a agarrarlo el collar empezó a flotar con un pequeño brillo y se dirigió hacía ella, al estar frente a ella, Sakura empezó a brillar y cuando el resplandor paso era nuevamente esa chica común y corriente de cabello rosa.

-¿Esto es mío?.-Pregunto Sakura mientras tomaba el collar con un mano ahora normal.

-Asi es Sakura, al ser la familiar de tigre, Este collar ahora te pertenece a ti-. Le informa Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que dedicaba sólo y exclusivamente a ella.

\- Yo.. no entiendo ¿Qué me paso? ¿Porque me convertí en eso?.-Volvia a preguntar confundida Sakura, tenía demasiadas dudas.

-Ah.. Es algo complicado Sakura y Kakashi no está para explicarte.-Informo Sasuke con un tono algo resignado .- Pero esta bien, Te explicaré lo necesario.-Le dijo dedicándole una sería mirada.

-Años atrás, en la época de las criaturas míticas, existía un Dios, él era el encargado de llevar el equilibrio del bien y el mal del mundo, Este Dios era un ser de gran bondad pero con una gran devoción al proteger el equilibrio del mundo, Un día, una persona se acercó al Dios con las intenciones de ser su discípulo.

El Dios conmovido por está persona lo acepta como su discípulo y le enseña todo para que, si en algún momento él llegase a faltar, Este tomará el lugar del Dios. Pero había un pequeño problema, el discípulo del Dios tenía un hermano, un ser de gran maldad, con el corazón lleno de avaricia y envidia, este se entera que su hermano menor es discípulo de un Dios capaz de controlar el bien y el mal.

Él, llevado por su avaricia corre y le exige al Dios que le enseñe lo mismo que le ha enseñado a su hermano, pero el Dios al ver su oscuro corazon le niega la petición y le exige que se vaya de su templo, El oscuro ser, enojado y llevado por la rabia le declara la guerra al Dios, proclamando que este lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Los años pasaron y el discípulo había crecido tanto física como espiritualmente, era tan sabío como su maestro. Un dia cuando el Dios y su discípulo meditaban, una horrible y asquerosa presencia se acercaba al templo, un olor a muerte se hizo presente en su ambiente, Cuando el discípulo fue a ver de que se trataba, se encontró con su hermano perdido, pero ya no era como lo recordaba en antaño, Este nuevo ser era la muerte personificada, su presencia ya no era humana y su poder tampoco, el ser se había hundido en la inmundicia y ahora era la muerte.

El discípulo asustado de tal cosa, acude rápidamente hacía su maestro que al ver lo que asustaba a su discípulo salió a enfrentarlo, La muerte y el Dios se embarcaron en una dura batalla que duro días, meses y hasta años, hasta que un día, el Dios agotado y sin poder hacer más, decide un último movimiento antes de morir, Este divide su poder divino; La luna y la oscuridad fueron los primeros, estos representaban la noche y todo lo que era maldad, ambos unos eternos hermanos los cuales siempre debían estar juntos, luego El sol y La luz, una pareja de grandes amantes representando el dia y la bondad, todo lo que era bueno era representado por ellos, luego estaba el equilibrio, un ser encargado de mantener la paz entre los cuatro individuos anteriormente mencionados para que la paz reine el mundo y por ultimo, se encontraba la reencarnación del discípulo, la persona poseedora de los cinco poderes, Este seria el encargado de entrenar y proteger a los cinco individuos.

La Muerte al ver la estrategia del Dios, maldice su sacrifico, acordando que cada vez que el Dios y su discípulo reecarnaran, él también lo haría y su batalla duraría por los siglos hasta que alguno de los dos logrará conseguir la victoria.

-Sakura, nosotros somos las reencarnaciones de esos cinco individuos, pero tu, Tu eres la reencarnación del discípulo del Dios, eres la persona encargada de entrenarnos para la batalla contra la muerte.- Sasuke mirando seriamente a Sakura.

La chica ni había podido procesar toda la informacion, todo lo antes dicho, todo lo que eso significaba, era un gran pesos para sus hombros ¿Ella? ¿Una sencilla chica de Tokio? Era lo más extraño del mundo. Pero a pesar de ser la cosa más loca y sin sentido algo en su interior le decía a gritos que lo hiciera, que aceptará todo lo que el destino le pusiera enfrente.

-Yo... sigo sin comprender muchas cosas, pero yo... Yo quiero ayudarles, quiero ayudar a proteger todo y a cumplir con la misión.-Le dice Sakura con una decisión que se lograba reflejar en sus ojos.

-Entonces, bienvenida al equipo Sasuke.-Fue su respuesta mientras le sonreí y le tendía la mano para levantarse.

Sakura simplemente se levanta con su ayuda, sigue pensando y analizando todo lo que sucedio y el porque aceptó de manera tan rápida, algo dentro se ella se lo ordenó.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estas bien?.-Exclamo preocupado Neji mientras entraba casi corriendo para ponerse a su lado, tomarla por los brazos y revisarla.

-¿Ah? Oh Neji, Si... Estoy bien.-responde la pelirosa sonriendole tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- Que alivió .-Contesto Neji suspirando de tranquilidad pero sin perder el tiempo atrapa a Sakura en un abrazó.

Sakura primero se sorprende por el abrazo de Neji, pero luego sus jades ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas, hasta ahora se da cuenta del miedo que tenía y en el peligro que estuvo. Neji al sentir su hombro mojarse y a Sakura temblar, apretó mucho más su abrazo, Sabia que Sakura hasta apenas se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado y en el peligro que había estado.

Al presenciar esa escena, una enorme rabia le invadió el cuerpo, debería ser ÉL el que la este abrazando, debería ser ÉL el que la este consolando, debería ser ÉL el único que la toque.

-¡Hyuga!¡Suelta ahora misno!.-Enojado ordenó.

-¿Disculpa? responde de manera incrédula.-¿Quien te crees para ordenarme eso? pregunta de forma burlona.

-¡Pues yo soy su...! .-Pero antes de acabar la oración es interrumpido.

\- Mi nada.. -Forma enojada la pelirosa.-Tu y yo no somos nada.-De forma fría le dice, pero el único que supo que esa oración le dolió más a ella que ni a él, Fue Neji.

-¡Pero...! .-Otra vez fue interrumpido el Uchiha.

-¡Pero nada Sasuke! Desde que tu muy felizmente me humillaste dejamos de ser hasta conocidos.- dice de una manera que dejó a Sasuke con él corazón hecho polvo.

-Sakura yo... .-Iba decir algo el Uchiha pero este fue interrumpido por una voz masculina.

-¡BOOM BABY!- Fue el grito de una persona que entró a la habitación pateando la puerta y moviendo las manos como maracas.

-Eh... .- ep escucho un equeño musmullo sonó detrás del gran hombre.

-¡Oh! Hinata, sal de ahi-.Y el mismo chico que había entrado pateando la puerta se hizo a un lado dejando ver a una chica de aspecto dulce.

-¡Itachi! .-llamo Neji que fue el único que reacción a la llegada de las dos nuevas personas, Sasuke y Sakura seguían mirándose de una forma extraña, Sakura con rencor y dolor y Sasuke con arrepentimiento y tristeza.

-Hola Neji-. Le saludo ignorando la tensión del ambiente.- ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Me extrañaron?...¡Oh! Pero si es Sakurita - a cara de sorpresa de sorpresa Itachi al reconocer a la que fue mejor amiga y novia de su hermano.

-¿Eh?.-Dijo Sakura al escuchar ese diminutivo volteó buscando a la única persona que la llamaba de esa forma desde que tenía uso de razón.-¡Itachi-nii!-.Y sin esperar, la chica salió corriendo a abrazar al chico.

-Hola pequeña.-Susurro Itachi cuando ya estaba abrazando a la haberme logró distinguir un deje de tristeza en la voz de Itachi.

-No te disculpes Baka, lo que importa es que ya estás dijo Sakura apretando el abrazó.

-Te extrañe demasiado-Fue el pensamiento del chico que empezó a recordar todo y nuevamente, su corazón pálpito como antes.

 **...**

 **FLASH BLACK .**

 _Se logra ver a un chico de unos dieciocho años, era bastante alto y tenía una buena complexión. Su rostro era muy apuesto, estaba bien definido y era de un tono pálido pero no al grado de verse enfermizo, a pesar de que bajo sus ojos se lograban ver unas marcadas ojeras, eso sólo lo hacía ver más apuesto._

 _El chico iba caminando en dirección a su casa después de la escuela, Ya estaba pronto a graduarse pero al ser el mejor en actitud académica no se preocupaba de mucho. El chico iba metido en sus pensamientos cuando el grito de una chica lo hace reaccionar._

 _-¡ITAAACHII!-Le llamaba una hermosa chica dueña de un extravagante cabello color rosa pero que le lucía espectacularmente y unos encantadores ojos de un verde jade._

 _\- Oh, Sakurita ¿Cómo estás?.- saludo como siempre lo hacía, como lo hacía desde que era una niña que iba a su casa a jugar con su hermano._

 _-Ay, casi que no te alcanzo, caminas demasiado rápido -decía mientras la veía intentando recuperar el aliento, verla con sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo se le hacía demasiado adorable._

 _-Lo siento pequeña.-Se disculpó mientras sonreía divertido, siempre le pareció adorable.-¿Vas a casa?.-Le pregunto cambiando un poco su tono de voz, sabía porque o 'por quien' iba la chica._

 _-¿Ah? Si, Si voy, la maestra de matemáticas me encargo pasarle la tarea y los apuntes a Sasuke, con eso de que está enfermó.- explicaba, una pequeña envidia crecía en él, él quería ser el que preocupara a la pelirosa._

 _\- Es cierto, eres una buena amiga Sakura, no imagino como serías de novia. -Mientras decía eso se iba inclinando colocando su rostro a centímetros de la chica, dando la impresión que la besaria-. Serias... Perfecta. -Finalizo mirándola intensamente como ella se sonrojaba._

 _-¿Uh?...¡WUA! ¡Itachi-Nii, No digas esas cosas!- Le dijo mientras lo empujaba-. Me avergüenza -.Y haciendo un gesto de lo más adorable Itachi se volvió a parar recto soltando un pequeña carcajada._

 _-Eres una ternura Sakura, siempre te pones roja con eso.-decía mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo en dirección a su casa._

 _-Mou...eres malo Itachi-nii-.Y haciendo pucheros logró que el corazón de Itachi se acelerará como loco_.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**.

 **...**

-¡Pero bueno! Ya estoy aquí y tu estas aquí y... Espera, ¿Porque estas aqui?-.Y callendo en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle hizo la pregunta que Hinata también se hacia.

-Sakura es la familiar de Tigre.-Neji seriamente.

-¿QUÉ? No, eso es imposble.-Exclamo Itachi con un tono de preocupación y enojo que sorprendió a todos.

-Lo es, Itachi.-Sentencio Neji.

-Itachi, Tranquilo estaré bien.-Trato de tranquilizarlo pero al parecer el pelinegro no quería entrar en razon.

-¿¡Estarás Bien!? ¿¡Sakura estas loca!? ¡¿Sabes las clases de cosas a la que nos enfrentamos!?.-Casi grito Itachi furibundo por lo dicho de la chica.

-Si Itachi, si lo sé, me acabo de enfrentar con tres de esas .-Le dijo Sakura de una forma que dejó impresionado a Itachi por la calma que lo decía.

-Pe..pero tu no, Es imposible.. .-Valbuceaba tratando de converserla.

-Itachi, apoyame por lo que más quieras.-Le hizo reaccionar al chico.

-Esta bien... estare contigo.-Finalizo, mirándola fijamente.

-Bien, ya paso el momento de tensión, vamos a presentar a Sakura.-Declaro Neji tratando de apaciguar las cosas.

-¿Presentar a Sakura-Chan? Pero si aquí todos ya la conocen.-Respondio el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Naruto.-llamo Neji-.¿Olvidas a tu novia?.-Le pregunto como si un adulto le preguntará a un niño si sabia donde estaban su padres.

-¿Hinata-chan? ¡Oh! ¡Hinata-chan! el rubio que rápidamente se posicionó al lado de la chica de pelo azulado.-Sakura-Chan Ella es Hinata.- dijo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros -. Mi novia y la familiar de conejo.- con una sonrisa zorruna.

\- Oh, mucho gusto Hinata, Haruno Sakura y... ¿Familiar de Tigre? .- ep resenta aún extrañada por aclarar lo del familiar.

-Mucho gusto Sakura-san.-Respondio Hinata con una pequeña reverencia.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, aclaremos quien es cada quien.-Setencio Neji sentándose en uno de los sillones que habían ahí.

-Bien Sakurita, yo soy Itachi, el Familiar de la oscuridad.- dice enseñándole un collar con forma de gota negra.

-Sakura-san Yo soy Hinata y soy la familiar de Luz.- mientras le enseña un collar con forma de destello amarillo.

\- Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, soy el asombroso familiar del sol Dattebayo.- mientras saca el collar con forma de sol.

-Sakura Yo... Ahh, Soy Sasuke y representó al familiar de la luna.- mientras sacaba un collar en forma de media luna azul.

-Y Yo, Neji, soy el Familiar del equilibrio.-dice sacando un collar con forma de Ying y Yang, representante del flujo perfecto entre bien y mal.

-¡Y nosotros somos los encargados de protegerte hasta que estés lista!.-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Normalmente, la primera persona en reencarnar es el Familiar de Tigre o el discípulo, pero está vez fuiste la última.-Menciono Itachi.

\- Cuando vuelva Kakashi le haces todas las preguntas que tengas, Por ahora sólo te tienes que conformar con lo que te explico Sasuke dice Neji mientras se levantaba.-Ven Sakura, vamos, Te llevaré a tu dice mientras toma dirección a la salida.

-¡Si! Vamos.-Dijo levantándose tambien.- Fue un place Hinata y también volverte a ver despide dedicándole una sonrisa a los antes mencionados.

-Eh.. Sakura-chan yo... -Empezo a hablar Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Sakura.

-Luego hablaremos .-Le interrumpió Sakura mirándolo algo sería pero una pequeña sonrisa pintaba su rostro.

-¡Nos vemos!-Se despide saliendo con Neji de la habitación.

-¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto?.-le pregunta Neji preocupado.

-Si Neji, estoy segura o bueno eso creo. Lo único de lo si estoy segura es que quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda para que todo y todos estén dice con una mirada decidida.- _No pienso dejar que algo o alguien los dañe_ -. Y con ese pensamiento fue decidida hacía su casa.


	3. Chapter 3 Inusual entrenamiento

Capítulo 03: **Entrenamiento Inusual.**

 _Corre..._

 _Por medio de un bosque se ve a un pelinegro con partes de lobo en su cuerpo, se le podía ver corriendo con desesperación y miedo reflejado en su rostro ya que en sus brazos cargaba el cuerpo de una chica de cabello rosa y partes del cuerpo de un tigre._

 _Apresurate..._

 _La chica a cada minuto que pasaba, más pálida se iba poniendo y la preocupación del chico iba en incremento, sentía que la vida de la joven se iba de sus brazos en cada momento y todo había sido su culpa, todo por ser un idiota celoso y desconfiado._

 _Falta poco..._

 _Ya casi, sólo un poco más y llegaba al templo, sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más y las cosas volverían a ser como antes._

 _Muy tarde..._

 _Al entrar al templo se le ve al chico correr rápidamente hacía una habitación donde se ve a un hombre de cabello color plata con aspecto preocupado._

 _-Kakashi, haz algo rápido Sakura está mal, su energía está casi en...-Pero fue interrumpido._

 _-Cero...-Fue la lastimera_ respuesta de Kakashi .

 _Se acabo.._.

 **RIIING RIIIINF.**

-¡WUA!-. Grito al caer de su cama la joven pelirosada.-¡Ay! .-Se quejaba por el golpe recibido al caer.

-¡¿Sakura estas bien?!.-Pregunto su madre desde abajo algo asustada por el ruido.

-¡Sii! .-Fue la escueta respuesta de la chica.

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que se entero de su nueva vida y sus nuevos "poderes" se la había pasado toda la semana algo distante con todos, ya que al recibir esa información tan grande necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para poder entender muy bien todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y en lo que se había acabado de meter.

La chica al notar que había durado mucho tiempo en el suelo decide levantarse para empezar a arreglarse para irse a la escuela, según lo que le había informado Neji a través de un mensaje era que hoy iba a empezar su entrenamiento con todos los familiares y un individuo llamado Kakashi. La chica ya aceada y vestida toma su mochila y baja rápidamente para tomar su desayuno e irse caminando a la escuela.

-Buenos días cariño ¿Dormiste bien? .- as aluda su madre al verla entrar a la cocina.

-¡Hola ma! Buenos días, si dormí bien y ¿tu que tal?.-Le devuelve el saludo mientras toma una tostada y le pone mermelada de fresa para empezar a comerla.

-Todo bien cariño.-Simplemente dice mientras se toma su taza de café y miraba el reloj de la sala -Si no te apresuras llegarás tarde.-Le dijo mientras cierra los ojos y cuenta mentalmente hasta cinco.

-¿Eh? ¡OH RAYOS!.-Fue el grito que pego Sakura al notar que le quedaban diez minutos para poder llegar a la escuela y entrar a clase-.¡Ya me voy! despidió mientras salía corriendo a todo lo que daba dejando la pobre tostada a la mitad.

-Esa niña nunca aprende... .-Dilo al aire resignada su madre mientras suspiraba y miraba nuevamente el reloj provocando que una gota de sudor bajará por su nuca, Si ella no se movía también llegaría tarde.

 **...**

Se lograba ver a la chica pelirosa corriendo a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le daban, sentía que en cualquier momento chocaria contra un posta y caería por tremendo golpe o que al cruzar una calle sin mirar un carro la atropellaria por descuidada. Sin darse cuenta, el collar de la pelirosa empezó a emitir un un pequeño brillo de un color perla y de un momento a otro a la chica pelirosa le empezaron a salir unas orejas, una cola y unas patas de conejo, todas de color rosa.

La pelirosa sentía que había empezado a correr más rápido y que parecía que estaba volando de la rapidez con la que avanzaba, sin darse cuenta la chica ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos algo vacíos de la escuela pero con sus fracciones comunes y corrientes, sin ella quererlo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡Lamento la tardanza!.-Fue el grito que pego la chica al abrir la puerta de un sólo golpe recibiendo la mirada algo asustada de sus compañero.

-¡Oh! Señorita Haruno me asusto, pero tranquila pase .-Le dijo amablemente sus profesor con una dulce sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.-Suspiro y agradeció la chica mientras entraba de lo más tranquila a su salon.

-Claro, más tarde acordare su sanción por la llegada tarde y la intromisión de esa forma al salón de clases.-Con duras palabras.

La pelirosa al escuchar eso quedó hecha piedra en ese mismo lugar donde estaba parada y con una simple brisa la chica empezó a deshacerse en polvo recibiendo las miradas lastimeras y algunas de burla de sus compañeros.

-Sigamos con la clase.-Anunció el profesor empezando a escribir nuevamente en la pizarra.

 **...**

Ya recuperada, la pelirosa fue a sentarse en su habitual aciento que ubicado cerca de la ventana casi entre los últimos lugares, a llegar a su lugar había recibido la mirada de Neji en son de saludo la cual correspondió con una sonrisa y una seña con la mano, También había recibido el grito a los cuatro vientos de Naruto donde la saludaba y le preguntaba su estaba todo bien, recibiendo como respuesta un regaño y castigo por parte de su profesor y una mirada matadora de la chica , no quería ganarse otro castigo por culpa del rubio cabeza hueca, Sasuke había sido otro que la había saludado con esa pequeña sonrisa que siempre, recordaba, dedicaba exclusivamente a ella, pero con lo sucedido la pelirosa ya no podía responderle con la misma amabilidad y cariño con la que, muy bien recordaba el pelinegro, le alegraba todas las mañanas.

La pelirosa al ver al pelinegro nuevamente las imágenes de su sueño la golpearon totalmente de repente causando que un dolor de cabeza la invadiera, nuevas imágenes aparecían en su mente causando el dolor más insoportable y que llevase su mano a su cabeza intentando mitigar el dolor.

 _-¡Sakura! ¡No lo hagas maldita sea! .- Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Itachi._

-Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien? .-A lo lejos la voz de Sasuke fue lo que alcanzó a distinguir.

 _-Ten mucho cuidado, este anti.. no es como los que ya haz enfrentado, este posee demasiada maldad en su aura.-decía una voz que nunca antes había escuchado._

-Sakura, diablos ¿Estas Bien?.-Pudo sentir el agarré de pelinegro que se había acercado a la chica al ver que está no había reaccionado.

 _-Sakura por favor Perdóname, yo nunca quise hacerte la voz del pelinegro mientras un insaciable dolor empezaba a nacer en su pecho._

-¡JODER SAKURA!.-Escucho el grito preocupado del pelinegro mientras que todo a su alrededor se volvía negro.

 _-Ya estoy aqui, es hora de acabar con esto.-Le decía un sujetó que nunca antes había visto, este desprendía un aura demasiado grande de maldad pura y frente a ella logró distinguir al pelinegro con sus fracciones de lobo pero sus ojos no se distinguían ningún rastro de vida_.

Y eso fue todo, antes de caer totalmente a negro..

 **...**

-¿Sakura?-. Una voz la llamaba de una forma tan dulce y suave que la hacía querer abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba.

-Vamos pequeña, abre los ojos.-Volvio a insistir la voz, está vez hizo un poco más de esfuerzo empezando a abrir los ojos.- Eso es cerecito, despierta-.Y al fin logró distinguir al dueño de esa voz.

-¿Itachi?.-Susurro aún desorientada-.¿Dónde estoy? .-Pregunta ya que no distinguía nada en esa habitación -.¿Qué me paso.-Pregunto ahora al percatarse del pequeño dolor que tenía en la cabeza.

-Te desmayaste pequeña, estabas llegando a tu salón cuando caiste de lleno al suelo.-Le dijo mientras le pasaba un baso con agua.

agradeció empezando a beber el baso-.¿Quien me trajo? .-Pregunto una vez más al acabará su agua.

\- Mi querido Ototo.-dijo tomando en baso y poniéndolo en una mesa que ahi habia.-Te vio tomarte la cabeza y de un momento a otro la nariz empezó a sangrarte- Le dijo lo mismo que su hermano le había dicho.

-¿Sangrarme? .-pregunto de forma totalmente extrañada.

-Si, Eso dijo.-Le respondió preocupado Itachi.-Es mejor que descanses lo que queda de mañana pequeña, está tarde conocerás a Kakashi y empezaremos con tu entrenamiento.-Le anuncio Itachi algo preocupado mirándola y acariciando su cabeza.

-Esta bien.-Respondio escuetamente algo idaún pensando en las imágenes que pasaron por su mente.

 _-Sakura... decía de una forma demasiado tierna un pelinegro con unas enormes alas negras en su espalda.-Yo.. no puedo evitarlo, lo siento -.Y sin esperar respuesta..._

-¡Sakura! .-Grito sacandola de sus pensamientos Itachi.-¿Estas bien?.-Le pregunto preocupado.

-¿Ah?.-Agito su cabeza intentando espabilarse.-Si, Si estoy bien, Gracias Itachi-.Y regalandole una hermosa sonrisa, la chica se levantó para irse pero al darse cuenta que no sabía donde estaba volteó a ver a Itachi que la veía con una sonrisa entre divertida y tierna-.¿Puedes llevarme a alguna habitación donde pueda descansar? sonrojada.

-Claro Sakurita, Vamos. -Dijo levantándose igual y caminando en dirección a una puerta cerca de la sala, hasta ahora Sakura había notado que estaba en la guarida.

-Sabes Itachi, tuve un sueño muy extraño.-Le decir Sakura.

-¿Sueño raro? .-Pregunto el chico.

\- Si, soñé que me llevaban en brazos, estaban corriendo llevandome en a contarle-. Se veía que estaba desesperado ya que cuando llegó a un viejo templo dijo que mi energia estaba casi en la chica lo que había soñado.

-Vaya -Dijo asombrado.-Es algo... .-Dejo al aire sin saber que mas decir, el chico quedo en silencio el resto de camino que quedaba para llegar a la habitació es Sakura, descansa, yo vendré a buscarte cuando Kakashi dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y se iba, dejando a Sakura sola en la habitación.

-Es mejor que el pensamiento de la chica mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba a acostar, sinceramente se sentía muy cansada.

 **...**

Se ve a un hombre de entre treinta y cinco y cuarenta años, de alta estatura y cuerpo bien formado, con los músculos necesarios pero que se notaba que tenía su buen trabajo en el gimnasio, y aunque no tuviera una edad muy avanzada su cabello era de un color totalmente plateado, como si fueran canas , Para finalizar, su rostro estaba casi totalmente cubierto sólo dejando a la vista su ojos izquierdo.

El hombre va entrando a la guarida de los chicos esperando a ver si se encontraba con alguien que le dijera quien era la recién descubierta familiar de Tigre. Cuando estaba entrando a la sala de la guarida se encontró con Itachi sentado en el sillón más largo, Lo vio algo pensativo y hasta podría decirse que preocupado.

-Itachi -Lo llamo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh? .-Exclamo sobresaltado al ser sacado de sus respondió sorprendido-.¿Hace cuanto estas ahí? .-Pregunto pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Acabo de llegar.-informa mirándolo extrañado -.¿Sucede algo? .-pregunta mirándolo extrañado.

-Oh no, sólo estaba pensando.-Le dijo a modo de respuesta.

\- De dice no muy convencido , a lo que vine, ¿Dónde está la familiar de Tigre? mirando a todos lados.

-Ah, rápidamente se levantó del sillon.-Ya la traigo -.Y con eso último tomo rumbo hacía la habitación donde Sakura Dormía.

 **...**

 _-¡DETENTE! el desgarrador grito de la pelirosa antes de sentir un objeto punzante atravesarle el estómago._

 _-Sa..¿Sakura?.-Llamo la persona delante de ella.-¡Oh Dios!.- Al Caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado la persona soltó el arma y de alejo un par de pasos-.¡Lo siento!.-Se disculpi intenrando ayudarla pero no sabía como._

 _-Creo que... no podré... cumplir nuestra... .-Cada palabra la decía más suave que la anterior ._

 _-¡NOO!.-Por todos se escuchó el desgarrador gritó. -¡SAKURA !-._

-¡Sakura!.-Escucho que la llamaba una voz a lo lejos-.¡Sakura despierta!-.Y al fin pudo distinguir quien era.

-Mmm...- respondió mientras se levantaba y se estiraba un poco para sacar la pereza.

-Al fin despiertas niña pareces un oso .-Le dice en forma de regaño y forma de broma a la chica.

-Lo siento, me sentia mas cansada de lo normal, anoche tambien soñe cosas extrañas .-Le dice mientras se levantaba y se tapaba un bostezo.

-Si, algo me habías dicho-. Se vuelve a ver a Itachi algo pensativo, Sakura al ver que este no decía nada más decide hablar ella

-¿Para qué me buscas Itachi? .-pregunto ya un poco más en si.

\- Oh, cierto acordó a lo que había , Kakashi acaba de llegar y quiere conicerte.- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la sala.

-¿Kakashi? .-Pregunto Sakura al llegar al lado de Itachi.

-Kakashi es la antigua reencarnación del Familiar del equilibrio, o sea, anteriormente Kakashi hacía el papel que está cumpliendo ahora Itachi .-Explico al ver que no había entendido mucho.

\- Enriendo.-Fue su respuesta al entender todo-. ¿Y porque quiere verme?.-Volviendo a realizar otra pregunta.

-Él es la persona que nos ha buscado desde que su misión fue cumplida y nos ha entrenado a a quiere acabar con la maldición que arrojó sobre el Dios el hermano del elegido y por eso nos entrena a todos, normalmente ninguno de los anteriores elegidos sobreviven pero él fue una causa especial, logró sobrevivir y desde entonces nos busco a de única que no aparecía eras tú, extrañamente nunca mostraste poderes o alguna habilidad que te relacionara y los collares especiales nunca reaccionaron ante ti hasta ahora.-Termina de explicar Itachi al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Kakashi.-Aqui estamos.-Dijo fuerte para llamar su atencion.

\- Oh, al fin nos conocemos.-Dijo en modo de saludo Kakashi al ver a Sakura.-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi.-Se presenta -.Y soy el ex Familiar del equilibrio y su entrenador-.

\- Hola, yo soy Haruno Sakura ¿Familiar de Tigre?-Se presento con un poco de duda al mencionar lo del familiar.

\- No dudes de quien eres .-Le dijo Kakashi con una mirada que le influenciaba seguridad.-Vamos a la sala de entrenamiento, los otros han están alla esperándonos-. Aclaró Kakashi mientras se dirigía a la sala antes mencionada.

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala de entranamiento, Sakura se sentía algo nerviosa al no saber de que iba a tratar todo eso del entrenamiento y aparte tenía miedo de no poder cumplir como todos esperaban de ella y como ella misma esperaba de si.

-Calmate, lo harás bien.-La alentó Itachi al ver que casi se comía los dedos de los nervios.

-Gracias.-Agradecio la muestra de apoyo de Itachi.

Ya al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento, Sakura vio a los otros integrantes faltantes del equipo. Hinata vestía una licra deportiva de color azul oscuro y un top deportivo a juego mientras su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, Naruto tenía un pantalón deportivo color naranja con una fraja negra a los costados y una franelas deportiva color naranja, Luego estaba Neji, Él tenía un pantalón deportivo igual al de Naruto pero de color marrón y una franela deportiva pero era de color crema, su largo cabello lo tenía sujetó en una coleta baja y una banda estaba en su frente impidiendo que algunos cabellos se le atravesará en los ojos, El Uchiha menor también estaba ahi, vistiendo también un pantalón deportivo pero el de él era de un color negro y su franelas deportiva era blanca. Lo único que relacionaba a todos y que poseían lo mismo era de que todos estaban descalzos.

-¡Hola chicos! .- Saludo Kakashi levantando la mano.

-Hola -Saludaron todos la mismo tiempo, sólo que Hinata levantando la mano respondiendo el saludó.

-Bien, creo que ustedes ya conoces a Sakura, La familiar de tigre -Pregunto recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza de sus alumnos - iene, ntonces sólo debemos empezar con el entrenamiento, primero enseñaré a Sakura lo básico y luego tendrá que luchar un poco con cada uno de ustedes para que ella aprenda a como manejar cada una de sus trasnformaciones.-Dijo Kakashi.

-Toma .-Le dijo Hinata que se acercaba a ella con un cambio de ropa.-Si vas a entrenar es mejor que utilices está ropa más dijo mientras la llevaba al lugar donde podía cambiarse.

-Gracias Hinata agradecía la chica mientras entraba al cambiador.

\- No hay de qué .-dijo-. Y Tranquila, todo estará bien no hay de que preoxuparse.-La calmo al notar los claros nervios de la chica.

-Gracias, sólo tengo miedo de no poder ayudarles en confesó a Hinata mientras se terminaba de poner la ropa-.¿Y si no lo logró?.-Le demostrando todo el miedo que tenía guardado.

-Lo lograrás Sakura-san, nosotros confiamos en ti.-dijo mientras la tomaba de una mano y le sonreía infundiendole confianza, después de eso solamente dejo que siguiera si camino a cambiarse.

-Estoy lista.-dijo mientras salía del cambiador. Sakura también vestía un conjunto igual al de Hinata, sólo que el de ella era de color rojo.

Ambas chicas fueron nuevamente donde estaban los demás barones hablando trivialidades, los chicos al notar que las chicas del grupo habían vuelto volvieron a posicionarse en fila esperando la orden de su sensei.

-Bien, Sakura primero debes aprender a tranformarte a tu voluntad y a destranformarte.- indicó Kakashi .-concentrarte y enviar un poco de tu energía a tu collar de familiar , eso logrará activar tus poderes, con él tiempo lo harás sin la necesidad del collar.-Le explico indicándole que lo hiciera ahora.

Sakura un poco nerviosa fue a pararse en la mitad del salón y se empezó a concentrar, dentro de si sentía una sensación nueva, algo recorrerle el cuerpo, una energía que ardía en su ser pero que la hacía sentir completa. Los demás veían a Sakura, se veían impresionados al notar la gran cantidad de poder que ella poseía. Un gran brillo de poder la rodeó y todos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos, cuando está dejo se brillar y todos abrieron los ojos se encontraron a la chica transformada, su cuerpo tenía ahora partes del cuerpo de un tigre, las orejas, las garras, las patas y hasta una cola, aparte se notaba que ahora la mayor parte de su cuerpo poseía pelo rosa oscuro con unas rayas negras, su cabello se puso un poco en puntas y algo rebelde, sus ojos se afilaron más como los de un gato y unos bigotes aparecieron en su nariz. Todos veían la transformación con sorpresa y el gran poder que la chica desprendía.

-¡Muy bien Sakura! .-Felicito Kakashi-. Muy bien, ahora intenta canalizar tu poder en algún ataque, veamos que elemento controlas mejor-. Dijo Kakashi acercándose a una de las paredes, en ella había un panel con varios botones, rápidamente al estar al lado de él presionó un botón verde.

Todos, a excepción de Sakura, estaban acostumbrados a eso, así que No mostraron la misma impresión que la chica Haruno al ver que la habitación empezó a convertirse en un campo totalmente abierto donde había un largo campo de tierra que a los cortados tenían un poco de pasto y algunos árboles y en un sólo costado tenía un lago no muy grande, Pero si lo suficiente.

-Vamos Sakura, Intenta atacar a alguno de tus compañeros para poder ver que elemento predonina en ti.- dijo Kakashi y con una seña, Hinata y Neji se transformaron y empezaron a atacar a Sakura.

Sakura veía algo asustada a Neji y a Hinata en sus transformaciones viniendo hacía ella con intención de atacarla, dejándose llevar por su instinto Sakura rápidamente corre a un lado esquivando el ataque de flechas de Luz de Hinata y los puños de roca de Neji, Ambos chicos atacaban a diestra y siniestra a la chica la cual sólo esquivaba los ataques con los movimientos que Neji se encargó de enseñarle.

Kakashi veía la capacidad física de Sakura y eso lo dejaba satisfecho al notar que la chica tenía un gran potencial respecto a eso, Pero al ver que no atacaba con algo y sólo esquivaba lo dejaba un poco desconcertado, ella debía buscar la manera de salir de allí y la única forma era atacando a sus oponentes.

Sakura había logrado esconderse de Neji y Hinata, sabía muy bien que si no los atacaba nunca podría ganarles y si no les ganaba jamás lograría ayudar a salvar el mundo y sus amigos y personas queridas estarían en peligro.

\- No.. -.Y con la determinación en su rostro el poder empezó a emanar de su cuerpo.

Neji había logrado localizar a Sakura por su subida de poder y haciéndole una seña a Hinata para acercarse y atacar juntos, Hinata al recibir la señal empieza a crear más flechas de luz, ambos chicos empiezan a acercarse a donde está Sakura escondida y con una señal ambos atacan directamente a Sakura, pero sin pensarlo o esperarlo, dos enormes rocas los atacaron directamente mandadoles a volar al otro extremo del campo.

Kakashi, Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke no podían estar más impresionados al ver el ataque de Sakura Y más al verla salir con dos enormes rocas a cada costado de su cuerpo y ella posicionada en cuatro patas cual tigre que está acechando a su presa.

Sakura buscando en todos lados a sus oponentes con su mirada empieza a caminar hacía un lado como si acechara una presa, mientras pasaba su mirada por todos lados logró divisar a lo lejos a Neji el cual intentaba ocultarse de la chica, Sakura al captarlo empezó a correr rápidamente hacía él ahora si como un humano, en dos patas, pero con la velocidad de un tigre de verdad.

Mientras iba corriendo, Sakura con sus manos invocó dos rocas más de un gran tamaño y tomando el impulso necesario las lanzó hacía donde estaba Neji.

El chico se percato de ambas rocas cuando estás estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de él, pero antes de impactarlo unas flechas de luz lograron destrozar las rocas. Sakura al ver que Hinata había hecho pedasos sus rocas invocó unas cuantas más y corriendo en su dirección empezó a lanzarlas, Neji al notar el ataque a su prima intento levantarse, pero un muro de roca que creció debajo de él lo lanzó unos metros lejos de donde estaba, en el aire logró ver a Sakura con una pierna estirada hacía su dirección y los brazos igual sólo que uno estaba doblado como si fuera una posición de combate, Neji logró entender que con el movimiento de su cuerpo la chica controlaba las rocas.

Kakashi también había notado ese detalle y se impresionaba con eso, sus alumnos manejaban sus elementos, Si, pero sólo era algo que complementará sus habilidades, No una forma de lucha como Sakura. Sasuke podía expulsar fuego de la boca y Naruto creaba corrientes de aire con sus manos, Pero Sakura si combatía con su elemento como uno solo, los otros lo tenían como una simple ayuda, de verdad se había llevado una grata sorpresa.

Sakura había empezado a realizar una rutina de lucha lanzando patadas voladoras y puños, los cuales lanzaba al aire pero cada golpe era una roca que se disparaba en dirección a Hinata, Sakura también golpeaba el suelo creando columnas de roca que intentaban golpear a Hinata, la cual a duras penas lograba esquivar los ataques.

-¡Muy bien Sakura! .-llamo Kakashi-.¡Detente!.-Ordeno.

Sakura al escuchar a Kakashi se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo esperando sus órdenes, al ver el rostro impresionado de sus amigos un adorable sonrojo adorno sus mejillas causando que dos de sus amigos pusieran rostro de bobo enamorado pero al percatarse de la mirada de los otros dos barones presentes rápidamente volvieron a su posición de chicos cool.

-Bien, ahora -Empezo a hablar llamando la atención de todos.-Ahora aprenderás a trasnformarte en el Familiar de sol -Le dijo indicándole a Naruto que se acercará a ella.

-¡Bien Sakura-chan! Yo te enseñaré a tranformarte en el Familiar del sol.-Le indica Naruto parandose frente a ella.- El familiar de zorro es inquietó, hiperactivo y muy activo así que para tranformarte en él deja que tu energía fluya con rapidez, Como si estuviera corriendo.-Le indicó Naruto tranformadose el mismo en el Familiar de zorro.

Sakura pensó en la explicación que Naruto le había dado y empezó a hacer lo que él le dijo, dejo fluir su energía de forma rápida, como si un niño fuera el que manejará su poder, algo travieso y juguetón. Todos veían la transformación de la chica con él mismo resplandor de luz de hace rato y cuando todo paso vieron a la chica con una cola de zorro de color rosa oscuro y la punta blanca, unas orejas igual a las de Naruto y las garras y patas, Si había funcionado.

-¡Muy bien Sakura! felicito Kakashi tienes que hacer cada una de las indicó Kakashi.

Todos sabían que iba a ser un día algo largo, ya que hasta que Kakashi no hiciera todas las comprobaciones necesarias no se quedaría tranquilo, ni ellos tampoco.

 **...**

-Muy bien Sakura, ya hiciste todo lo que te pedí, ahora vas a tener un pequeño combate con Naruto y Sasuke, Y tu tendrás que usar todas tus tranformaciones o al Menos dos.-dijo  
Kakashi dándoles una señal a los dos chicos para que se pusieran en posición de batalla, Sasuke se sentía nervioso, ya que él no quería luchar contra la chica y mucho menos lastimarla, Él quería protegerla no dañarla pero eran órdenes de Kakashi y debía y los tres chicos se pusieron en posición de batalla

-.¡COMIENCEN!-.Y con el grito de inicio los tres chicos saltaron en posición de batalla.

Sakura sentía la presión de la batalla contra sus amigos, sabía que era un simple entrenamiento pero podía salir lastimada, sabía que en algún combate real eso también podría sucederle y tenía que prepararse para todo eso.

Sasuke y Naruto pensaban lo mismo y también sabían que debían prepararse para todo en algún combate, Sakura transformada en el Familiar de tigre invocó dos rocas de gran tamaño y empezando a correr hacía ellos empezó a lanzarlas, ambos chicos vieron el ataque de la pelirosa y rápidamente saltaron para esquivar el simultáneo ataque, Naruto empezo a crear con sus manos un remolino de aire dispuesta a lanzarselo a Sakura, Sakura al ver a Naruto con la intención de lanzarle eso se dispuso a crear un muro de roca pero no contó con que Sasuke Le lanzará una llamarada de fuego.

Una enorme bola de fuego se dirigía a donde ella estaba, rápidamente creo un escudo de energía oscura para protegerse pero no contó con que dicho ataque tuviera tanta fuerza y rompiera su escudo, transformándose rápidamente en Familiar de cuervo emprendió vuelo esquivando por poco el ataque del Uchiha menor.

 _-¡Sasuke! grito.-Reacciona por le lanzó un ataque de aire al Uchiha._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces el Familiar de lobo vuelve a lanzarle un ataque de fuego impactando con el de viento, pero el viento al ser débil ante el fuego, al impactar los ataques el ataque de fuego incremento y fue a dar directamente en las manos de la chica quemandolas._

 _-¡AAAAHHH!.-Grito desgarradoramente la Haruno._

-¡Sakura! .-escuchar el grito del Uchiha menor rápidamente creo un muro de fuego para cubrirse del ataque que estaba muy cerca de ella.

La Haruno sin esperar más rápidamente se transformó en zorro y empezó a escabullirse hacía un costado de los muros y apareciendo por atrás del Uchiha lo ataco con un puño de roca. Sasuke al nota ese ataque rápidamente intenta esquivarlo con un salto y rapidamente corre en dirección a la chica con la intención se atacarla, Sakura al notar eso cambia de transformación a la de lobo y también corre en dirección a él con su puño envuelto en roca.

Lo veía acercarse cada vez más, sabía que no se detendría y que el ataque la impactará de lleno, pero lo aceptaba, aceptaba eso y más por no hacerle dañó, no era capaz de lastimarlo, aunque haría el último intento.

 _-¡DETENTE!.-Fue el desgarrador grito de la pelirosa antes de sentir un objeto punzante atravesarle el estómago_.

-¡Sakura!-.Y fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de caer de nuevo al suelo.

Ya estaba cansada de verlo todo oscuro al final.

 **N/A: Chiiiiicas! Lamento mucho la tardanza en serio! Pero hubo un problemita y bueno, aquí estoy y subiré unos cuantos capítulos hoy! Para ponerlas al día! Espero les guste Y dejen algún comentario! (Editado)**


	4. Chapter 4 Recuerdos Primera Parte

Capítulo 04: **Recuerdos "Primero Parte".**

 **Por Sasuke.**

Me siento estúpido y muy nervioso, se preguntarán ¿Porque? Sencillo... Haruno Sakura , ¿Quien es ella? La chica de la que estoy estúpida y profundamente enamorado ¿Porque estoy nervioso? Es muy, muy estúpido, pero ella vendrá hoy a verme, ¿Porque? Estoy enfermo y como la conozco, ella se ofrecerá en traerme los apuntes de las clases y me cuidara hasta que se haga muy tarde de noche y la tonta como es de descuidada no traerá abrigo y le tocará quedarse aquí en casa y por estar muy cerca de mi se contagiara y enfermara.

Okey... soy muy paranoico, ¡Pero es lo que siempre sucede! Y ahora que me fijo en la hora, Sakura no tardará en llegar... ¡SAKURA NO TARDARÁ EN LLEGAR! Maldita sea y mi corazón que no se está tranquilo, me pone los nervios de punta...

Okey... La que me pone los nervios de punta es Sakura, ¡Pero eso no importa! Llegará en unos poco minut...

-¡Tadaima! ...-Creo que casi me infarto, con el saludo de Itac...

-¡Hola señora Mikoto!-. ¡OKEY! Creo que ahora si he muerto.

Se preguntarán ¿Porque actuó de esta forma? Sencillo, estoy enamorado de Sakura desde que tengo conciencia de mis actos, siempre hemos estado juntos y siempre le he sentido mía, pero siempre que ella está junto a mi me entran nervios, me pongo torpe y aveces no se ni como hablarle, por eso aveces optó por tener una actitud de chico callado pero es una simple fachada para que no noté mi claro nerviosismo y podría decirse que actuó peor que Naruto, pero que puedo hacer, soy un asco en cuestión de sentimientos y la única forma que tengo de hablarle es actuando de esta forma.

 **Toc toc toc**

Escucho tres golpecitos en la puerta, Se que es ella, siempre le he dicho que puede pasar sin tocar, Que este es también su cuarto, pero ella dice que no, Que algún día ella podría entrar y podría encontrarme en poca ropa o en algún caso hasta teniendo sexo, lo que ella no se imagina es que no pienso hacer nada de eso sí no es...

-¿Sasuke-kun? .-Escucho que llama, creo que me tarde mucho en contestar-.¿Estas ahí? .-Pregunto con algo de preocupación.

-Si Sakura, entra.-digo por fin, creo que me meto mucho en mis pensamientos.

La veo asormar primero la cabeza, como alertando que va a entrar, luego entra por completo dando un pequeño salto y cerrando la puerta al mismo tiempo, para tener catorce años puede que sea infantil, pero en ella se ve demasiado adorables tengo que admitirlo.

-¡Hola Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo te haz sentido?.- Me pregunta mientras se acerca poco a poco hacía mi cama y mi corazón vuelve a desenfrenarse.

-Mejor, gracias por preguntar.- respondo a todo mi estilo.

Veo que ella suelta su mochila dejándola caer por ahi en el piso y se acerca a mi cama para sentarse junto a mi y poner una de sus manos en mi frente apartando algunos de mis cabellos en el procesó, su acción provoca que me sonroje un poco y ruego a todos los dioses que ella piense que es por que me está dando fiebre.

-Mmm no estás caliente, pero te veo un poco rojo, deberías destaparte un poco, estas muy abrigado.- dice mientras baja un poco mis sábanas gruesas dejándome en una sábana más delgada, no me abrigara para el invierno pero tampoco me dejará pescar una pulmonía, algo fresco.-Bien, así estas mucho mejor-.

agradezco mientras me siento para estar más cómodo y poder platicar con ella mejor-.¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?.-Pregunto , yo se que puedo mantener una conversación fluida sin ponerme en extremo nervioso.

-Oh, me fue bien gracias, vimos biologia con Tsunade-sensei y a Naruto le tocó ser su conejillo de Indias hoy, Todas las preguntas y ejemplos estaban relacionados con é empezó a contar mientras reía un vimos matematicas, Kurenai-sensei me mando tus tareas y lo que necesitarás para no perder la nota.-Decia mientras se levanta a buscar su bolso y traerlo a donde estaba está todo, si gustas puedo acompañarte hoy mientras haces los ofrece su compañía con un pequeño sonrojo, jamás me negaría a que me acompañará.

-Claro, puedes quedarte.- digo mientras me levanto en busca de mis cuadernos para empezar a hacer los deberes.

-Ya casi en Navidad ¿No te alegra Sasuke-kun?-. Me dice ella empezando una conversación de una de sus fechas preferidas-¿Qué tiene pensado hacer tu familia?.

\- Lo mismo de todos los años Sakura, cenar junto a tus padres y los de Naruto.-Respondo volviendo a la cama.

-¡Cierto! Algo asi me había comentado mi madre, pero lo olvide.- dice mientras saca la lengua en un gesto adorable.

Ella vuelve a sentarse a mi lado y se acomoda para quedar justo frente a mi, la veo tomando su cuaderno y buscando la clase dada por Kurenai-sensei. Me le quedo observando por largo rato, todavía no puedo creer que esa chica tan adorable y tierna sea mi amiga de toda la vida, otra persona se habría aburrido de mi actitud apática y aveces hasta grosera, pero no ella, Eso y muchas más cosas la hacían especial, como su rosa cabello, es tan... hermoso, siento que podría durar un día entero viéndolo y acariciandolo, sus ojos también son preciosos, son inigualables e hipnotizantes, No se comparan con nada.

Pero sus labios, sus labios no son algo que se puedan comparar, son pequeños pero carnosos de un tinte rosa demasiado apetecibles y que cuando hace frío se vuelven rojos cual cereza, Diablos no puedo más, tengo que besarla ahora o me arrepentire toda la vida.

-Sakura. -llamo mientras me acerco a su rostro lo suficiente como para aprecio como sus mejillas rápidamente toman un tono rosa y sus ojos se abrían de la impresión.

Cierro mis ojos mientras la beso sin hacer movimiento alguno para no asustarla, cuando siento que se relaja y responde el beso empiezo a moverme se forma lenta y suave, es mi primer beso y sinceramente no se como es esto pero e logrado ver en películas que así lo hacen, siento que ella me corresponde con la misma inexpertividad que yo y eso me hace sentir emocionado, eso significa que.. ¡Es su primer beso! ¡Yo! ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Me he llevado el primer beso de Sakura!.

Después de unos segundos más me separo para poder ver su rostro y al verla abrir los ojos siento que no puedo enamorarme más de esta mujer, voy a terminar loco si le sigo mirando los ojos, Están brillando de una forma inimaginable. Bueno ahora es hora de pedirle ser mi novia, tengo que hacerlo, sin nervios ni miedo.

-Sakura.. Yo... -estaba a punto de decirle siento que mi garganta se cierra y no emite palabra alguna, veo que sus ojos pierden el brillo que había tomado hace poco, ¡Diablo! Se lo que se está imaginando pero no es asi.

\- Yo.. Sasuke-kun, entiendo... -Dijo mientras se levanta a toda velocidad y arregla sus cosas rápidamente, quiero levantarme y decirle que no es así, que no es lo que ella piensa, pero al parecer mi cuerpo se puso de acuerdo en ser idiota y no moverse.

Veo a Sakura tomar su bolso y dedicarme una sonrisa totalmente forzada y como lágrimas cristalinas resbalan por sus mejillas, ¡Maldición! Quiero decirle tanto pero no se como coño hacerlo, Me siento un estúpido por no detenerla viendo como se va triste y pensando que soy un maldito patán.

-¡Sakura! .-Por fin mi voz logra salir ya cuando Sakura se ha ido, soy un maldito cobarde. -Yo ... te amo. -Digo al aire aún sabiendo que ella no puede oirme.

 **...**

Hoy es lunes por la mañana, ya me he recompuesto de mi estado de enfermedad y puedo volver a asistir a la escuela, desde que paso el beso con Sakura no la he podido volver a ver, los días siguientes mi tarea era traída por Naruto o Itachi, excusando a sakura de que no podía venir porque tenía cosas que hacer o que estaba cansada, ¡Cansada y un cuerno! No viene por mi estupidez, pero hoy, estoy decidido a declarmele y decirle cuanto lo siento por confundirla y ser un patan.

Voy llegando a la escuela y veo a todo el mundo cubierto con suéter y gorro, ya estamos en fechas de invierno y por consiguiente entrando en Navidad, también logró ver a algunos estudiantes haciendo la labor de decorar la entrada y los pasillos de la escuela y entre alguno de esos estudiantes logró ver a Sakura que está muy sonriente junto a Naruto y Neji que están decorando uno de los pasillos.

Una sensación de celos se apodera de Mi, no puedo decir nada de Naruto, se que él está enamorado de la chica Hyuga, su novia, por consiguiente la prima de Neji, Es ahí donde entran mis celos, Neji, él ha sido nuestro amigo desde hace unos tres años ya, pero los cuatro sabemos que Naruto, Sakura y yo tenemos una relación mucho más estrecha, y que Neji en si es un simple amigo mas, Pero eso no significa que no sienta celos al ver a Neji hablando con Sakura, se que no le gusta pero tampoco le es indiferente ¡MI! Pelirosa.

Me acerco poco a poco a ellos con mi habitual andar y despreocupada expresión y cuando ya estoy a punto de llegar a su lado siento un peso extra en mi espalda y como mi cara choca contra el piso .

-¡HOLA SASUKE-KUN!.-Escucho el grito chillón del peso misterioso, ya no tan misterioso, de mi espalda.

-Matsumoto, por favor bajate de mi espalda.- pido-ordeno a está chica, siempre a sido así de fastidiosa.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, yo estoy muy feliz de estarte abrazando, te extrañe mucho estos días ¿Tu a mi no? .-dice intentando sonar adorable, cosa que en la cual falló brutalmente.

-No, ahora bajate.-Esta vez no le pido sino que le ordenó, no puedo con esta chica, es muy pesada, y no solamente lo digo por su actitud.

Siento que el peso de encima se a retirado y me levanto lo más rápido posible para limpiarme la nieve y el polvo que había encima de mi suéter, empiezo a caminar ahora en dirección al salon, al parecer el accidente duro más de lo esperado ya que Sakura y compañía ya se habían retirado. Cuando voy rumbo a mi salón siento una mano tomar la mía extrañandome totalmente y haciendome voltear en busca de el dueño de dicha mano, encontrandome con el rostro de Matsumoto Akiho, nuevamente está chica está encima mío, de un tirón suelto mi mano de la suya mostrándole mi rostro más enfadado.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Matsumoto?.- pregunto con toda mi acides posible.

-Acompañandote al Salón .-Me respondió mientras se sonroja e intenta poner rostro de pena. -Se que te da pena, pero no hay nada se malo ir tomado de la mano al salón.-Dijo mientras vuelve tomar mi mano y yo vuelvo a alejaría bruscamente.-No seas tímido Sasuke-Kun se que te gustó .-Dijo de sopeton mientras sonríe de oreja a oreja -.Y aceptó ser tu novia no tienes porque pesirmelo.-dice dejándome en un estado de incredulidad impresionante, no se hasta donde puede llegar la locura de esta chica.

-Matsumoto, No se que cuento te estés montando en esa cabeza tuya, pero para dejar muy en claro, primero, No me gusta tomarte de la mano, segundo tu no me gustas en lo absoluto y tercero y lo más importante, Tu ¡NO! Me gustas Matsumoto, entiendelo.-digo mientras agitó mis manos y la miro con una cara de enfado extremadamente grande.

Veo su rostro se borra la sonrisa que tenía por unos segundos para volver a ponerla igual o más grande que antes.

-Ay Sasuke-Kun, muy buena tu broma, pero tarde o temprano aceptaras que te gustó y que me amas, al igual que yo te amo a ti, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo aceptes -mientras intenta volver a tomar mi mano pero está vez no dejo que ni la toque.

-Tu, definitivamente estas loca. - digo y ahora si me voy a mi salon, con la estupidez se me estaba haciendo tarde para ver mi clase.

 **...**

Voy caminando por el desierto pasillo en dirección al salon, hoy era lunes y toca clase en el tercer piso en el último salón, O sea, el salón más lejos, o sea, estoy llegando tarde, ¡O SEA! El profesor me va a castigar.

Mientras voy caminando por un pasillo que está extrañamente más silencioso de lo normal, una extraña sensación de ser observado me invade, volteó a ver en todas las direcciones para buscar a la persona que me está observando, logró ver un salón que está con la puerta algo abierta, me acerco a ella poco a poco, es extraño ya que nunca me considere curioso, pero en serio hay algo extraño ahí que me llama, estoy a punto de tocar la puerta para abrirla cuando una voz me detiene.

\- Yo, Sasuke, ¿No deberías estar en clase?.-Escuche la voz de Kakashi-Sensei llamandome.

-Ah... Si, sólo quería... No importa, hasta luego Kakashi-sensei.-Me despido y vuelvo a tomar rumbo a mi salón.

 **...**

Después de recibir mi regaño por parte del Sensei, paso al salón y me pongo rápidamente en mi puesto, cuando llegó logró ver que en el lugar que debía estar Sakura, que va delante de mi, está Matsumoto en su lugar, y donde comúnmente está esa chica está Sakura sentada, primero muestro una cara de confucion y luego una de enfado se apodera de mí. El estúpido Hyuga está sentado junto a MÍ Sakura. Respiro profundamente, ha sido mi culpa su actitud y no tengo derecho a reclamarle nada.

La clase empieza algo aburrida sinceramente, el sensei empieza a decirnos que debemos empezar a hacer un trabajo en pareja, cuando iba a voltear a pedirle a Sakura que fuera su compañera, el Hyuga ya se había adelantado al tenerla al lado, cuando iba a volver a mi postura original, la chica Matsumoto le dijo al Sensei a todo grito que yo sería su pareja, Cuando iba a replicar y a negarme rotundamente, el Sensei dijo que eso le parecía muy bien ya que la tonta esa iba muy mal en la materia y que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, muy enojado y frustrado, esto no estaba entre mis planes pero no podia gritarle al profesor en medio de todo el mundo.

 **Presente.**

Se veía al Uchiha menor sentado en medio de la sala de entrenamiento de la guarida, estaba con su transformación y la ambientación de la habitación era diferente, se encontraba en medio de una zona volcánica, se podía distinguir una gran capa de sudor en su rostro y músculos a la vista, dando a entender que tenía bastante tiempo, estaba entrenando su resistencia al calor, aunque su elemento sea el fuego, no significaba que era una persona extremadamente resistente al calor y a pesar de que ha entrenado lo suficiente como para poder soportar un largo rato a esa temperatura, todavía no creía que fuera lo suficientemente bueno.

-Si sigues asi, te van a derretir o lástima.-La voz de Kakashi lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Aun no llegó a mi límite-. Solamente responde eso para volver a cerrar los ojos.

-Entrenar no significa que tienes que llevar tu cuerpo hasta el límite, es mejorar tus habilidades, aprendiendo cuando debes parar, viendo como se adapta tu cuerpo, llevándolo al límite no te hará mejorar, solamente tu cuerpo creará un límite de resistencia y no avanzará , es algo que mezcla cuerpo y espíritu, si los equilibras correctamente, tu entrenamiento tendrá avances sorprendentes, Si tu entrenamiento se basa solamente en tu físico, terminarás lastimandote-. Y con esas palabras, Kakashi cambio la ambientación de la habitación a un gran mar, haciendo que Sasuke callera de lleno al mar. dijo y se fue de la habitación.

Sasuke se quedó ahí, flotando en la mitad de la nada con los ojos cerrados, volviendo a centrarse en sus recuerdos , pero está vez paso a uno de los más alegres, pero al mismo tiempo que fue una época un tanto complicada para él.

 **Pasado.**

Hoy cumplían seis meses de relación, después de tantas tragedias que había pasado para poder lograr que la chica volviera a confiar en él y aceptará sus sentimientos, estaba feliz, su novia era la chica más linda y adorable del mundo, aún sonreía cuando recordaba como le había pedido ser su novia en año nuevo y ella toda adorable se había sonrojado hasta las orejas y había dicho entre lágrimas un fuerte si. Y aunque estuviera muy alegre por su relación recientemente se había sentido un poco extraño ya que cada vez sentía como si algo o alguien lo estuviera vigilando, despertando en él una sensación de que había peligro muy cerca.

-¡Sasuke-Kun!.-Escuchi a su adorable novia llamarlo, se había metido en sus pensamientos y había olvidado que estaba con ella acostados viendo una serie-.¿Estas bien?.-Veo como su rostro adquiere una expresión de preocupación, ella no podía ser más adorable.

Negó con la cabeza como respuesta y le dio un tierno beso para dejarle en claro que estaba bien, y al parecer con el logro convencerla ya que ella le dedico una adorable sonrisa y volvió a ver la serie. Esta vez si presto un poco más de atencion, pero cuando estaba a punto de concentrarse realmente en la serie una extraña sensación se apoderó de él y rápidamente volteó a mirar hacia afuera, Sakura no se percató de este detalle pero si se extraño cuando su novio le dijo que saldría un momento pero no le siguió, últimamente estaba bastante extraño pero no lo presionó, con el tiempo aprendió que si algo malo le pasaba él sólo se acercaría a decirle.

 **Presente.**

Ese había sido el comienzo de todas las fallas de su relacion, ese día Kakashi le dijo sobre los familiares y sobre su mision, al principio no le creyo, pero cuando un anti apareció frente a él sus poderes se activaron. Kakashi le explico toda la historia y su deber en el mundo pero que por nada podría decirle a alguien sobre sus poderes, ni siquiera a Sakura. Ahí empezaron de mal en peor, no pasaba nada de tiempo junto a ella, empezaba a mentirle diciendo que no podrían salir por irse a entrenar, pero un día todo empeoró cuando vio que un anti estaba demasiado cerca de la escuela y que pudo haberla lastimado, ahí fue donde tomo la sedición de alejarla, que era lo mejor para ella, cuando intento terminarla por buenos medios ella se nego, diciendo que era mentiras y que todo era una broma, pero cuando decidio recurrir a métodos más duros, se arrepintió totalmente de hacerlo.

\- Nunca me perdonare.-Dijo al aire mientras la habitación volvía a ser ese gimnasio de entrenamiento y su transformación desaparecía. -Pero lograré hacer que volvamos a ser felices, Es una promesa-.Y saliendo de la habitación, se dijo a si mismo que arreglaría todo.

 **...**

En una enorme esfera de cristal, se podía ver a una chica de cabello rosa pero con fracciones de un tigre, se veía que estaba teniendo un duro entrenamiento contra un chico de cabello amarillo y fracciones de zorro.

-Esto está mal, apareció más pronto de lo que pensé .-La voz distorsionada en tono agudos se escuchó desde la oscuridad.-Es hora de empezar a moverme, Aun no tiene el suficiente poder-.Y dicho esto la misteriosa voz soltó una escalofriante risa.

 **N/a Bien aquí otro de los capítulos atrasados, chicas tenganme paciencia, aún no me acostumbro a fanfiction y los archivos se suben mal y editó y editó y bueno, es un rollo, prometo acomodar todos los capítulos con errores, solamente pido tiempo! Espero les guste Y dejen un comentario con su opinión! Tal vez más tarde suba otro de los capítulos que debía, mientras tanto me ocumare de editar los capítulos.**


	5. Chapter 5 ¡Feliz cumpleaños Itachi!

Capítulo especial: **¡Feliz cumpleaños Itachi!.**

Un día como cualquier otro se ve a un joven alto, de cabello negro liso atado en una coleta baja y algo floja, vestido con un simple pantalón oscuro y una camiseta roja vino con un canji en japonés en el lado izquierdo del pecho, una botas Vanz y para finalizar un bolso cargado en su espalda.

Itachi iba caminando a paso relajado por el gran patio de la Universidad, con las manos en su bolsillo y ese aire misterioso, su andar sacaba más de un suspiro soñador a la chicas que lo veían pasar.

La dirección de su caminata era hacia ese árbol frondoso que regalaba una gran sombra y un aire fresco para pasar un momento agradable. Itachi al llegar debajo del árbol se sentó recostando su espalda en el tronco del árbol y dejándose llevar por el silbido del aire al pasar y las hojas al moverse a su mismo compás.

Un tema que lo tenía con la cabeza hecha un lío era sobre los guardianes y su elegida, principalmente ella, aún no superaba el hecho de que precisamente Sakura fuera dicha elegida y que no pudiera meter manos en el asunto.

Itachi estaba tan metido en sus preocupaciones que no se percató de la presencia de cierto personaje de cabello rubio y personalidad algo escandalosa que al percatarse de que no había sido visto aún asomo una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda hasta el cuello al pelinegro al sentir un airesito frío en su oreja izquierda. Tomándose la oreja Itachi volteó exaltado a ver que había sido lo que le sopló y al encontrarse a un rubio muerto de la risa en el suelo una mirada de odio profundo adorno su cara.

-¡Así tendrás los pensamientos ttebayo!.-La estruendoso risa del Uzumaki era escuchada hasta la entrada del recinto.

-¡Estúpido rubio!.-Y sin importarle nada Itachi tomo lo que estaba al alcance de su mano, Su mochila, y se la lanzó con intenciones homicidas a Naruto que por estar ahogandose de risa no logró esquivar el golpe.

Ya pasada la risa el chico Uzumaki se levantó del suelo sacuendiendose las pocas hojas y la tierra que se le pego a la ropa.

-¡Ne ne! Itachi.-Llamo su atención Naruto.-¡Ayúdame con mi tarea de Matemáticas!.-Una cara de borregito a medio morir fue lo que mostró Naruto en un intento de convenser a Itachi.

Itachi se le quedo mirando al Uzumaki como si a este le hubieran salido dos cabezas, él en ocasiones le ayudaba al verlo tan desesperado, pero era extraño que el mismo Naruto fuera a buscarlo para pedir ayuda. Soltando un suspiro resignado acepto.

-Bien, te ayudaré.-No más terminó su oración el chico de ojos cielo sacó un gran cuaderno de quien sabe donde y se lo puso en las piernas al pelinegro.

-¡Gracias Itachi!.-Una enorme sonrisa zorruna se marcaba en la cara de Naruto, sacándole una gota de sudor a un extrañado Itachi.

-Bueno, veamos que es esto.-

 **...**

-¡Muchas gracias Itachi!.-Grito Naruto mientras se despedía con una mano levantada de Itachi, que aún se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

Vio a Naruto alejarse, ese chico rubio si que podía a llegar a causar problemas fácilmente, pero también tenía un poder de convencimiento y un carisma único, era muy agradable, Aunque ruidoso.

Se levantó del lugar y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, estaba un poco agotado y quería llegar a darse un baño para tomar una pequeña siesta.

Al acercarse a una esquina algo concurrida se encontró a una chica bastante conocida para él de peculiares ojos perlados y largo cabello azulado.

Se extraño al verla parada con su estuche de violín en la mano, miraba a todos lados en busca de alguien así que con intenciones de ayudar se acercó a ella.

-¡Hola Hinata!.-Saludo al llegar a su lado.-¿Buscas a alguien?.-Pregunto cuando vio que tenía toda su atención.

-¡Oh! Itachi, Te buscaba a ti.-Una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro.-Me gustaría que por favor escucharas la nueva pieza de música que mi padre me indicó que aprendiera.

Oh si, Como ayudaba al rubio para matemáticas, también ayudaba a Hinata con sus clases de violin, la primera vez que la chica le pidió ayuda le supo extraño ya que él no tenía conocimiento alguno, pero al darse cuenta que ella lo que buscaba es una trasmision de confianza siguió ayudandola y con el paso del tiempo fue aprendiendo.

-Claro, ¿Pero aquí?.-Extrañado pregunto, No era muy común que lo hiciera a mitad de una concurrida calle.

-¡Si! Mi padre quiere que aprenda a sentirme segura frente a cualquier persona.-Respondio con un adorable sonrojo al momento que sacaba su violín de estuche.

La chica empezó a tocar una suave melodía, parecida a esas canciones de momentos tristes que llegaban al alma. Itachi la veía tocar con los ojos fijos en las cuerdas, concentrada en lo que hacía pero al mismo tiempo tocando con pasión. Los sentimientos eran muy claros en la melodía y el público presente se daba cuenta de ello.

Itachi sentía calma, paz, pensaba que si escuchaba esa cancion en la comodidad de su habitación se crearía un ambiente de paz total.

Al finalizar con la melodía los transeúntes que se habían parado a observar el espectáculo empezaron a aplaudir, Hinata bajo el violín y un adorable sonrojo adoro su rostro al ver a toda la gente frente a ella. Itachi también aplaudía, sentía que esa fue una de las mejores presentaciones que había hecha la muchacha y se sentía realmente orgulloso de lo que ella había logrado.

-Hinata.-Llamo su atención.-Muy buen trabajo.-Felicito con sonrisa de lado.-Sigue así y serás alguien muy grande en el mundo de la música.-Dijo con él reflejando su orgullo en su voz.

-¡Muchas gracias Itachi!.-Agradecio haciendo una reverencia y guardando su violín, se despidió.

-Hasta luego.-Despidio con un pequeño movimiento de su mano y empezó a caminar.

Mientras iba caminando miraba entretenido las tiendas y transeúntes del camino, el ambiente ya no era igual de pacífico que había cuando estaba sentado debajo de ese arbol, pero un buen ambiente se sentía alrededor del público.

Miro hacía un lado en la entrada del parque del centro y se encontró con otro de sus amigos, Estaba parado con una mirada algo enigmática y pensativa, se le veía preocupado y se podría decir que hasta un poco triste. Su lado fraternal se activó y sin importar que cruzó la calle mirando a ambos lados y se acercó al chico.

-¡Neji!.-Lo llamo al estar cerca.

El pelicastaño se le quedo viendo y solamente saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Ey, ¿Qué sucede?.-Pregunto algo preocupado.

-Hmp.-Bufo en respuesta.-Pues...-Empezo.

-Neji, se que no te gusta airear tus problemas personales, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo y tal vez pueda ayudarte a solucionar los problemas.-Alento a que siguiera hablando.

-Aahh..-Suspiro.-Pelie fuertemente con Sakura.-Murmuro desviando la mirada.

Itachi sabía sobre lo que Neji sentía por su amiga pelirosada, pero no sabía hasta que grado era ese sentimiento. Soltó un suspiro, el tema "Rosa" era complicado hasta para él pero como buen amigo intentaría dar un buen consejo.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?.-Pregunto mientras le hacía una seña para irse a sentar a una banca ahí cerca.

-Pues, le reclame porque estaba nuevamente acercándose al idiota de tu hermano.-Comenzo.-Sasuke puede ser tu hermano menor, pero ambos sabemos que él puede llegar a ser muy idiota con Sakura. Pues, le dije que no fuera tonta y volviera a caer en su juego y se enojó conmigo.-Suspiro.-Le dije que era una tonta ilusa si pensaba que Sasuke en realidad la amaba.-Susurro avergonzado.

Itachi abrió los ojos impresionado, todos conocían la aberración que le cargaba Neji a Sasuke por los acontecimientos pasados hace tiempo contra la pelirosada, pero tampoco tenía derecho a decir tales atrocidades.

-Ahh.-Suspiro pasándose una mano por el cabello.-Neji, se que mi hermano se cae mal por ciertas cosas.-Comenzo a hablar.

-¡Le rompió el corazón a Sakura!.-Exclamo exaltado.-No es cualquier cosa.-

\- Se que no es cualquier cosa, pero se lo que entre ellos haya pasado, a ninguno de nosotros nos compete ese asunto, sólo ellos dos pueden arreglar sus problemas, tu papel como amigo es apoyarla y si llegase a romperse nuevamente tu estarás ahí para acompañarla.-Dijo mirando hacía el frente del lugar.

No recibió respuesta de Neji. Él también se puso a pensar sobre el tema, también se había enojado cuando dicho evento sucedió pero como él mismo había dicho, No era su asunto hacer de intermediario entre esos dos, si alguno de ellos pedía ayuda era otro asunto, pero hasta entonces no era su problema.

-Igual debes hablar con ella y pedirle perdona por todo lo que le dijiste.-Dijo en forma de regaño.-Idiota.-

-Si, creo que tienes razón.-Volvió a suspirar mientras se paraba de la banca.-Gracias Itachi.-Dijo sin mirarlo a él y se fue sin siquiera decir adiós.

-Mal agradecido.-Dijo mirando con cara de indignación a Neji que seguía su camino sin más.

Soltó otro suspiro, se le iría la vida en suspiros y ese día era lo que más había hecho. Se levantó y miro la dirección en la que se fue Neji y luego volteó a la entrada del parque y decidió dar un paseo.

Empezó a caminar hacía el interior del parque mirando al rededor, veía a niños jugando en su zona recreativa, jugando con los columpios, resbaladillas y el sube y baja. También vio a algunas chicas, había un grupo de ellas que charlaban animadamente, había una sola leyendo un libro mientras comía una manzana y vio otra con un coche para bebé, tal vez era una niñera o una madre muy joven. Distinguió algunas parejas y jóvenes igual que él que iban de paso.

Llego hasta la fuente del centro del parque y se sentó allí, apreciando el paisaje.

-Nii-san.-Se sobresalto de sorpresa al escuchar a su hermano llamándolo detrás de él.

Se volteó sorprendido viendo ahí parado a su hermano menor vestido deportivamente y con un poco de sudor perlando su frente.

-¡Oh, Hola Sasuke!.-Saludo levantándose.

-¿Estas ocupado?.-Pregunto con su rostro imperturbable.

-¿Ocupado? No, ¿Necesitas ayuda?.-Pregunto.

-Si, ayúdame a entrenar.-Pidio sorprendiendo a Itachi.

Su hermano normalmente no le pedía ayuda en nada, pero habían algunas veces en las que le pedía que entrenará con él y como le gusta darle el gusto a su hermano menor aceptaba en toda ocasión.

Dando un asentimiento de cabeza se levantó y fue hacía donde su hermano lo estaba guiando, llevándolo hasta una parte un poco desolada del parque que la gente usaba aveces para hacer yoga.

Itachi calentó rápidamente para ponerse en posición de batalla dando a entender que ya podían empezar. Ambos hermanos empezaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo tranquila, pero después de un momento la batalla empezó a tornarse más rápida y ágil, lanzando puños y patadas y uno que otro movimiento de de kárate o una llave de lucha.

Ambos hermanos se entretenía de esa forma, ninguno de los dos era muy demostrativo, principalmente Sasuke, pero si se entendían muy bien al momento de un entrenamiento.

Sasuke sabía que su hermano era más fuerte que él, Itachi había sido el primer elegido en haber despertado sus poderes, siendo a la edad de catorce años y desde entonces Kakashi lo entrenaba.

Ambos compartieron unos cuantos golpes más hasta que de un rápido movimiento Itachi logró derrumbar a Sasuke y dejarlo de espaldas en el piso.

-Buen entrenamiento, Ototo.-Le dijo mientras le tendía la mano y lo ayudaba a levantar se suelo.

Sasuke tomando la mano se su hermano mayor se levantó del suelo y sacudió su ropa.

-Gracias, Nii-san.-Le dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y empezaba a retirarse.-No vemos en casa.-Y sin esperar respuesta, se alejó.

Itachi miro totalmente extrañado a su hermano menor, él nunca agradecía por sus entrenamientos pero este día si lo había hecho y él no encontraba razón aparente. Encogiendose de hombro le resto importancia al extraño comportamiento de Sasuke y tomo sus cosas y empezó a caminar otra vez por el parque, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a una zona donde había un lago.

Al llegar al lago se encontró a la persona que menos esperaba, la chica de cabellos rosas que le había robado más de un suspiro inconsciente se encontraba sentada en una banca a orillas del lago. La chica se veía pensativa, así que con un poco de sigilo se acercó a ella.

-Sakura.-Llamo su atención sobresaltandola en el procesó.

La chica volteó su cuerpo para encontrarse a Itachi parado a un lado de la banca, con una seña de su mano le indicó que se sentará. El chico sin más se sentó y la miro fijamente.

A la pelirosa se le veía agobiada, una gran preocupación y miedo se dibujaba en su cara, sabía más o menos del porque su preocupación pero creía que lo mejor no era darle el típico "Todo saldrá bien" así que decidido se acercó a ella y la atrajo a él en un abrazo.

Sakura tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero delicadamente paso sus brazos al rededos del estómago del chico respondiendo al abrazo.

Ambos duraron así un rato, en calma y silencio, eran solamente ellos dos, con los ruidos del parque de fondo pero que no rompía su burbura de calma.

-Itachi.-Llamo en voz baja.-Gracias por todos.-Finalizo.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron de la impresion, él no sentía que debía agradecerle lo que a él le nacía de corazón hacer, una sonrisa de ternura adorno el rostro de la chica, ella era realmente una ternura.

\- No hay de que pequeña.-Le regalo una calida sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza de ella en una suave caricia.

Una enorme sonrisa adorno el rostro de Sakura, tomo lentamente la mano del chico y contra todo pronóstico salió corriendo de la mano de Itachi. El pelinegro casi no reacciona a tiempo para tomar sus cosas pero igual no soltó la mano que sujetaba la chica.

Corriendo en dirección a una zona de camping del parque, en ese lugar normalmente hacían días de campo los fines de semana algunas familias o amigos.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ITACHI!.-Escucho un grito grupal al llegar a lugar donde se supone iban.

Itachi quedó impactado, sinceramente no se esperaba ese acto de todos sus amigos, Si, ahí se encontraban cada uno de los chicos que se encontró hoy en el dia y aparte de ellos estaban sus padres y Kakashi.

Su madre se acercó a él con una tarta de fresas con chocolate mientras que todos detrás de ella cantaban el típico Cumpleaños felíz . Su cara de impresión era de fotografía.

Itachi se considera una persona que difícilmente se podía impresionar, pero en ese instante lo habían agarrado con la guardia baja, pero en ese momento se sintió feliz de que así hubiera sido.

-¡Sopla las velas Itachi-chan!.-Le indicó su madre acercando un poco más el pastel a su rostro.

Itachi sonrio, feliz, realmente tenía a los mejores amigos y familia del mundo. Cerrando los ojos sopló las velas y sus amigos atrás hicieron sonar de esos conitos de confeti. Al levantar la mirada se fijo bien en que había un gran cartel con varias cosas escritas en ella.

 _"FELICIDADES AL MEJOR PROFESOR DE MATEMÁTICAS TTEBAYO"_

 _"Felicidades a la persona que me ayuda a ser segura de mi misma"_

 _"Aparte de ser bueno luchando, eres un gran consejero, felicidades"_

 _"Felicidades para el mejor hermano"_

 _"Un feliz cumpleaños para el mejor amigo que una persona puede tener en su vida"._

Podía distinguir claramente de quien era cada mensaje escrito, una enorme sonrisa adoro su rostro y sin querer unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron de su rostro, realmente no se esperaba aquello.

-¡Ne Itachi!.-Escucho que Naruto lo llamaba, limpiando sus lágrimas lo encaró.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?.-Prefunto acercándose al grupo.

-Olvidaste que era tu cumpleaños ttebayo.-

Todo quedó en silencio y sólo se escuchaba el ruido del viento y las hojas.

Eehh... si, había olvidado su cumpleaños...

 **N/a: Hooola chicas! Aquí un pequeño especial (algo atrasado xD) por el cumpleaños de Itachi, en si es mi personaje favorito y no podía no hacerle un especial agradeciendole por todo (? Jajajajaja en un momento subiré el capítulo que continúa la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que dejan su pequeño comentario :3 realmente me anima así sigan asi (? XD.**

 **Yile~**


	6. Chapter 6 Misión ¡Proteger la escuela!

Capítulo 05: **Misión: ¡Proteger la escuela!.**

Un día nuevo, se lograba ver a la pelirosa caminando en dirección hacía la escuela, Se le veía algo pensativa, los últimos días unos extraños sueños la estaban atormentado, pero no le quería prestar más atención de la necesaria, eran simplemente sueños y pesadillas, dejaría de cenar tan tarde. Mientras iba metida en sus pensamientos sintió su celular vibrando en su bolsillo, con calma metio su mano donde estaba el celular y tomandolo lo llevo frente a su rostro para ver de que se trataba.

 _Buenos Días Sakurita, espero y hayas dormido muy bien, sólo quería informarte que por favor te pases por la guarida antes de entrar a clases, Kakashi quiere hablar con todos._

 _ATT: Uchiha Itachi._

Sakura miraba el mensaje con algo de gracias, aún le parecía chistoso que Itachi le siguiera diciendo Sakurita, Cerezo, o pequeña pero no se quejaba, esa era la esencia de Itachi y le agradaba que no hubiera cambiado en nada. Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela se dirigió con calma hacía donde estaba la guarida y dando los golpes indicados una entrada apareció frente a ella que siendo lo más rápida posible se metió al árbol y la entrada desapareció detrás de su espalda.

Al entrar a la guarida se quito los zapatos y se puso en su lugar unas pantuflas que habían a un lado de la entrada, al llegar a la sala dirigió la mirada hacía la cocina y los sillones en búsqueda de los demas integrantes pero no logró ver a nadie, así que con la intención de encontrar a los demas empezó a inspeccionar el resto de habitaciones hasta que llegó a la sala donde estaban los seis pedestales y donde estaban las cajas de los collares, al entrar a esa sala una sensación de poder empezó a apoderarse de ella, pero no era ese poder que sentía cuando estaba transformándose en familiar, era algo más pesado, como si estuviera entrando en ella.

 _-Ven conmigo..._ -Escucho una voz espectral diciéndole eso.

Ella dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que tenía empezo a transformarse en familiar, pero en esta ocasión su pelo no era rosado, estaba empezando a cambiar a negro, cuando estaba casi totalmente algo la sacó de su trance.

-¡Sakura!.- el grito de Kakashi al verla y rápidamente la jalo a su lado y dejo salir una cantidad de poder haciéndola reaccionar nuevamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?.-Fue lo que dijo la pelirosa al volver en sí.

-Ah... Es el hermano menor, la reencarnacion de la muerte, quiere apoderarse de ti.-Informa serio mirando a los demas integrantes viéndolos transformados.-como hasta apenas estas aprendiendo a controlar tu poder, aún no sabes repeler la energía oscura de ellos, es mejor que utilices esto también.-Le dice Kakashi entegandole otro collar pero este era un poco más cortó, tenía un dije en forma del árbol de la vida de un color negro.-El collar tiene mi poder incrustado, el reaccionara ante la magia de los anti y no dejará que te controlen.- informa mirando nuevamente en todas direccione .-Tengo que reforzar la seguridad de la guarida, todos vayan a clase, en hora de deporte se vienen para acá y Sakura... ten cuidado.- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Los cinco chicos volvieron a su forma natural y miraron a Sakura preocupados, sabían que ser familiares era una cosa de cuidado, pero ahora ser el principal objetivo de los Anti y más encima de la amenaza principal, era cosa de preocupar a cualquiera.

-Vamos chicos, llegarán tarde a clase.-dijo Itachi mirandolos seriamente.

Los mencionados solamente asistieron y tomaron camino hacia su escuela. Sakura fue de las primeras en salir dejando a todos con una mirada de preocupación. Itachi al ver que todos salían se quedó sólo en el cuarto, mirando hacía la nada pero analizando la situación, sabía que la cosa se podía poner peligrosa para la chica Haruno, pero él no dejaría que nada le sucediera.

-Cumplire con mi deber... y con mucho más.- Afirmó el pelilargo Uchiha.

Itachi iba a salir del cuarto cuando un extraña presencia lo detiene y voltea viendo a una extraña sombra negra, el chico rápidamente se transforma en su familiar y se le queda mirando directamente.

-¿Quien eres y que quieres?.-Exige Saber mientras que de sus manos empiezan a aparecer hondas de energía negra.

 _-La chica elegida... será mía_ -.Y sin más la sombra se va esquivando el ataque de Itachi.

-Maldicion.-Susurro deshaciendo su transformación será más difícil de lo que imaginé.-Y sin más el chico sale de la habitación con los puños apretados.

Sin más nada que hacer en o que más ocupar su tiempo decide que lo mejor es irse a entrenar un poco y descargar un poco la tensión del momento . Al llegar a la sala logra ver a Kakashi sentado meditando en la mitad de la sala.

-Veo que no soy el único preocupado de la situación.-Dice Itachi informando de su presencia en la habitación.

Kakashi abre los ojos y le dirige una mirada de gran seriedad que preocupó mucho al Uchiha mayor, sabía que cuando el Hatake ponía esa mirada, las cosas auguraban mal presagio.

-¿Es peor de lo que imaginamos?.-Indaga preocupado Itachi.

-Lamento informar que si, las ondas oscuras se están expandiendo más rápido de lo que imaginé y si Sakura no aprende rápido a utilizar sus poderes... tendremos que requerir al sacrificio.-Responde en un tono de clara preocupación y angustia.

-¿Sacri.. ficio?.-Repite extrañado pero con un muy mal presentimiento en su corazón.

-Si... .-Un pesado suspiro sale de sus labios.-Despues de los años siguientes al sacrificio del Dios, se ha podido implementar como último recursos el sacrificio del elegido, Este consiste en que Sakura debe absorber todo el poder de los cinco elegidos, hasta el grado de dejarlos casi totalmente sin poder, Esto se hace con él fin de que los guardianes no tengan que morir. Al tenerlo todo, Sakura también debe empezar a absorber toda la energía maligna y al tenerla toda en su cuerpo, Sakura debe comprimir toda la energia, al ser tanta energía y tanto poder..que su cuerpo y alma no podrán soportarlo.-Finalizo su relato mirando hacía otra direccion, evitando la mirada de Itachi.

-Sa.. Sakura... ¿Morirá?.-Pregunto Itachi aún ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Si...-Un suspiro de resignación sale de sus labios, nuevamente.-De una u otra forma Sakura morirá Itachi y si las cosas salen bien.. o como quiero que sean, Al menos la maldicion tardara en volver, al salvar a los elegidos, la maldicion se retrasa.-Contesto no muy contento.

-No pues, ¡Que gran alivió!, vivir felices con la muerte de Sakura.-grito el Uchiha de cabello largo.

-La muerte del la reencarnación del discípulo es inminente Itachi, no está en mis manos ni en la de nadie.- dice en un tono algo enojado.

Itachi se quedó mirándolo enojado pero al mismo tiempo pensativo, él realmente no quería que nada de eso pasara, Adoraba y amaba a Sakura y sentía que el que ella muriera sería un golpe que jamás podría superar. Desde que se había enterado de ese destino había leído todos y cada uno de los pergaminos que habían registrado los acontecimientos de cada una de las reencarnaciones y en todas morían tanto el elegido como los guardianes, extrañas eran las ocaciones donde que quedaban uno o dos guardianes vivos, pero existia la posibilidad. Recordó uno de los pergaminos me antiguos, donde decía lo complicado que era dominar todas las habilidades y recordó que en todos los pergaminos, ningún elegido había podido dominar todos los elementos de los guardianes, En ese momento una idea un tanto complicado alumbró en su cabeza, tal vez esa podría ser la solución.

-Espera... ¡Un momento! cuando una idea aparece en su se puede salvar Kakashi.. Solamente debe-.

Kakashi nunca se había imaginado de esa idea y aunque fuera algo casi imposible, pero si entrenaba duro y él la instruia bien podría tal vez haber una pequeña oportunidad.

 _Sólo debe derrotar a la muerte, perfeccionando todos los elementos..._

Si, eso seria muy duro, pero porque se llama Hatake Kakashi, iba a lograr que ella lo hiciera.

 **...**

Naruto miraba fijamente a la pelirosa con clara preocupación, se sentía muy mal por todo lo que estaba pasando, una de sus principales razones de haberse alejado de ella era para que no estuviera involucrada en nada de lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos, pero no era Dios y no podía evitar algo que era inevitable. Aún no sabía como acercarse a ella, tenía mucho de lo que hablar y muchas disculpas que pedirle, a pesar de que todo lo que hicieron fue por su propio bien, igual sabía y tenía muy claro que la lastimó con sus acciones y a pesar que en si no hizo nada malo, se sentía responsable.

-Aunque la atravieses con tu mirada, ella no podrá saber lo que le quieres decir Naruto, no es adivina ni nada por el estilo.-dice seriamente y de forma burlona Neji al chico rubio.

-¡Ah! .-Exclama asustado el rubio.-Me asustaste ttebayo.-Reclama soltando un suspiro de alivio.-Se que no puede leerme la mente, pero no se como acercarme a ella, siento que no merezco su perdón.-Murmura el rubio mientras agacha la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos tristes y llorosos.

-Pareciera que no conoces a Sakura, Idiota.-Dice rodando los ojos con fastidio.-Es obvio que ella te perdonará idiota, para Sakura eres muy importante a pesar de que la hayas cagado una y otra vez.- Dice Neji en un tono serio.-Ve, aprovecha la hora libre-.Y dándole un pequeño empujon, Neji se aleja del lugar.

Naruto abrio sus ojos mostrando la impresión que sentía, entre todas las personas jamás pensó que Neji lo alentaria a que recupere su amistad con la chica de rosas cabellos. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, con motivación se levanta de su asiento y con el animo más alto que nunca va hacia Sakura que en esos momentos se encuentra garabateando en su cuaderno y sin esperar más, este le da un inesperado abrazo a la pelirosa, la cual de la gran impresión y que no se lo esperaba ni por asomó soltó su lápiz y abrió sus ojos con una expresión de inmensa sorpresa. Naruto al ver que la chica no respondia apretó mucho más su abrazo intentando transmitirle todos sus sentimientos.

-Disculpame .-Susurra Naruto apretando aún más el abrazó.

Sakura no sabía que responder, sentía su corazón estrujarse por las palabras dichas y el sentimiento impregnado en ellas, quería llorar y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Aguantando el llano, prefirió que es mejor demostrarle que ella también quería disculparse así que solamente atinó a responder el abrazo del rubio.

-Naruto, No hay nada.. -Pero antes de terminar su oración un estruendoso ruido de una explosión los interrumpió.

Naruto al escuchar la explosión y sentir el temblor abrazo aún más fuerte a Sakura saltando lejos de la ventana mientras la protegía con su cuerpo, Neji y Sasuke también saltaron y se posicionaron al lado de Naruto el cual aún tenían abrazada a la chica, vieron como por la puerta del salón entraban corriendo Itachi y Hinata que se acercaron rapidamente a ellos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?.-Pregunto en un grito un agitado Itachi viendolos a todos, más que todo a la pelirosa.

-¡Si! .-Contesta Naruto por todos mientras soltaba poco a poco a la chica.-¿Estas bien Sakura-chan? Pregunta suavemente mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

\- Si Naruto, estot bien.-respondió mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro e intentaba relajarse.-De acuerdo, está será mi primera batalla real, así que es momento de ponernos en acción-. Dice Sakura decidida.

\- Me parece bien, pero primero tenemos que sacar a todos de aqui.-Responde Sasuke mirando a todos los demás estudiantes en el suelo cubriendose con los pupitres.

-¡Tranquilo chicos! .-el grito de su maestro estaba en la entrada de salón sacando a todos los estudiantes.-Tengan cuidado y encargense de ellos-.Y sin más salió para con dirección a otro salón para desalojar a los demas estudiantes.

-Escucharon, es momento de ponernos en acción.-Y con un brillo rodeandola Sakura se transformó en su familiar de tigre y rompiendo las ventanas saltó fuera de la escuela.

-¡Sakura espérate!.- grito Neji yendo detrás de ella también transformado.

\- Es una descuidada.-Todos escucharon como susurro Sasuke para después también salir por el mismo lugar que salió la chica.

-Muy bien Ttebayo! ¡hay que patear traseros!.-Grito entusiasmado el rubio saliendo igual que sus compañeros.

\- Las damas primero .-Le dijo Itachi mientras hace una reverencia a Hinata, a la cual le resbala una gota de sudor por la nuca, pensando en que Itachi jamás se iba a tomar algo en serio.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación terminó su transformación y con un gran salto salió del salón de clases. Itachi levantó la mirada al ver que el salón había quedado por completo sólo, así que dando media vuelta se quedó mirando fijamente hacía donde se encontraba el pizarrón del salón.

\- Se que estas ahi, sal.-Dijo a la nada.

Pasan unos segundos antes de que delante de él aparezca la figura de lo que parecía ser un enorme jabalí pero de pie en dos patas, sus largos colmillos tomaban una curva que los dirigía hasta su propia cara pero no al grado de lastimarse, Su tono de piel era de un extraño tono azul verdoso y en su cabeza y bajando por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su cola había un alborotado y sucio pelo de un color rojo sangre, en ambas manos del jabalí habían dos enormes hachas las cuales se veían afiladas.

-Asi que tu si notaste mi presencia -Empezo a hablar, un poco de baba escurria de su hocico y su tono de voz era profunda pero con un tono algo cómico, como el de un cerdo al chillar.

-Seria muy estúpido de mi parte no notarte, tu desagradable podré oscuro es muy llamativo.-Escupe Itachi que se había transformado y lo miraba con una sonrisa desafiante.-bien, mala imitación de Ganon, es momento de acabar contigo-.Y sin esperar nada empezó a crear esferas oscuras con sus manos.

-Mala... ¿De Ganon? .-El anti miraba a Itachi como si fuera el idiota más grande del mundo.

Y con una fuerte explosión su batalla había dado inicio.

 **...**

Estaban los cinco parados mirando en frente suyo a un alto grupo de antis de bajos nivel, y delante de todos ellos un anti de mayor tamaño pero que se podía notar de lejos que era de mayor nivel. Este anti tenía la apariencia de un Minotauro, pero su rostro era el de un Cíclope, es como si mezclará esas dos criaturas mitológicas, su tono de piel era de un color algo amarillento y su ojo de veía totalmente rojo, en su cabeza el único cabello que la adornaba era una coleta de caballo alta, otro rasgo a destacar era que el anti tenía cuatro brazos en lugar de dos.

Los chicos al ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo se pusieron más serios, ver a su alrededor ese pequeño ejército comandado por el anti les daba algo de miedo, pero sabían que debían hacer algo por proteger la escuela a los estudiantes.

-¡Vaya!, ¡Al fin se dignan a aparecer! Y por lo que veo, ya encontraron a su elegida.-Dice mirando de forma burlesca a Sakura, a pesar de ser una bestia enorme, sus gestos y postura irradiaban una elegancia que hacía aún más extraña la situación.

-Asi es, cosa asquerosa.-Se burla Sakura al ver que nadie más decía algo-.Y ya que viniste por tu propia cuenta me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte y sacarte del asqueroso hueco en el que te escondes para eliminar tu cuadrúpedo trasero -.Y sin más, Sakura se lanza con dos enormes rocas en cada una de sus manos.

-¡Así se habla Sakura-chan ttebayo! ¡ A patear traseros de caballo!-.Y sin esperar algo más, Naruto con sus puños envueltos en viento, se lanzó hacía el pequeño ejército que había detrás del anti.

-Par de idiotas.-Fueron las breves palabras de Neji antes de lanzarse a la batalla seguido de Hinata.

 _-Que todo salga bie_ n -penso el Uchiha menor antes de seguir a sus demás amigos.

La batalla había comenzado.

 **...**

-Vaya chico, para ser un simple mocoso no eres tan malo.-Gruño el anti que estaba parado es posición de batalla frente a Itachi, el cual se veía igual sólo que jadeante y sudado.

-Creeme Ganon, todavía no te he enseñado lo mejor de mi-.Y sin esperar más Itachi empezó a acumular energía.

La energía que rodeaba a Itachi empezó a tomar una forma plasmática negra, empezando la formar a de un tórax y craneo esqueléticos , sus ojos negros empezaron a cambiar de color a unos rojos sangre.

-Ahora si empiezo a ponerme serio.-Siseo mientras que uno de los brazos esqueléticos se lanza al ataque del anti.

El Anti al estar tan impresionado por la transformación de Itachi no logró esquivar a tiempo el enorme brazo que se lanzó a agarrarlo, al tener al anti en su enorme brazo, empezó a acumular energía oscura y a rodear al anti con ella, el anti al recibir tal cantidad de energía empezó a chillar de dolor y moverse de una forma desesperada, Itachi miraba fijamente como el anti se convulsionaba de dolor y agonía hasta que con un último berrido de dolor el anti se desintegró en partículas de humo morado hasta desaparecer por completo. Itachi miraba a todos lados intentando serciorarse que si había logrado acabar con el anti y al ver que si lo había logrado soltó el aire que estuvo conteniendo y deshizo la transformación.

-Rayos, pensé que no la contaba.-Suspiro mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente y corría en dirección hacía el gran agujero de a pared y volar hacía donde estaban los demás para ayudarlos con la batalla.

 **...**

Estaban ahi, jadeando, agarrándose los costados por el dolor, nunca pensaron que la batalla se iba a tornar tan tardada pero al menos había logrado deshacerse del pequeño ejército del anti. Pero había costado mucho, Naruto y Sasuke estaba a tal punto que ya su transformación había desaparecido, Hinata se agarraba un costado, Neji se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo y jadeaba mientras el sudor caía de su rostro. Sakura estaba de pie frente a todos, pero su situación no era por mucho mejor, se encontraba con la transformación de lobo mientras un enorme escudo los rodeaba.

-Bueno, ya llego el momento de acabar con ustedes.-Gruñe el anti mientras levantaba una de sus manos y una lanza se empezaba a formar.

-Maldita sea, el escudo no soportará eso- Resignadose a recibir el impactó, sacando energía de donde no la tenía reforzó el escudo, evitando que alguno de sus amigos resultará herido.

El Anti terminó de formar la lanza y sin esperar más, tiro con toda la fuerza de su musculoso brazo, Sakura veía el ataque dirigirse, cerró los ojos esperando el ataque, el ataque impacto con el escudo de Sakura rompiendolo al instante y tirando de ella al suelo de espaldas , Todos cerraron los ojos y se tiraron al piso para evitar alguna herida, Sakura en el suelo veía como el anti se acercaba a paso seguro hacía ellos, apretaba sus puños con impotencia, todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a sus amigos.

-Maldita sea.-Siseo viendo como otro ataque se dirigía a ellos, cerró los ojos esperando el ataque.

-¡Ni creas que esto se acabo maldito bicho!-El grito burlón impresionó a todos los presentes, Todos se había olvidado de Itachi y ahora agradecian que este estuviera allí.-¡Sakurita!¿Estas bien? mirándola de reojo.

Sakura miraba impresionada a Itachi, él había llegado con su escudo a protegerlos a todos del gran ataque. Sonrio, ese burlón y bromista chico si que se había lucido.

-¡Si!.-Respondio levantándose poco a poco del suelo y cambiando su transformación a la de cuervo.

-¡Ahorita si a lo que te truge shin-chan! ¡Es momento se acabar con él!.-Gritabcon entusiasmo mirando a Sakura mientras le entendía una mano a la chica.

Sakura con decisión tomo la mano que le tendía Itachi y el poder de ambos incremento, su poder seguia subiendo hasta que de un momento a otro apareció la figura de un gran esqueleto vinotinto bastante oscuro. Todos se impresionaron al ver el poder de los dos chicos combinados, nunca habian visto algo asi.

-¡Ahora si esto se acabo! .-Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo que el brazo del esqueleto se levanta y una esfera vinotinto oscura se formaba en la mano y con un último grito de guerra ambos lanzaron el ataque hacia el anti.

Todos cerraron los ojos cuando la gran esfera de energía explotó y causó una gran honda de poder, todo quedó en absoluto silencio, nadie se movía ni abría los ojos. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el del viento silbando y las hojas moviendose, Sakura e Itachi empezaron a abrir los ojos, viendo al rededor toda la destrucción causada por la batalla, Buscaron con la vista al Anti, pero al no encontrarlo por ningún lado dieron por hecho que lo había derrotado. Ambos chicos se dejaron caer sentados del cansancio y una enorme sonrisa adorno sus rostros.

-¡Siiiiiii! el grito de júbilo de Itachi-. ¡LO LOGRAMOS!.

Si, lo habían logrado, por poco...

 **N/a:¡Ahora si continuamos con la historia! Apartir de aquí se empieza a ver el Sasusaku! Que por cierto si no comenté es un Ss xD dejen un comentario que les pareció el capítulo chicas! Nos leemos luego.**

 **Yile~**


End file.
